A Different Point of View
by Shiori's Notebook
Summary: Mikan is tired of Natsume’s insults, perverted ways, rude nicknames, HIS ANNOYING ATTITUDE! So she thinks of a plan... a silly one. She tries to become a 'dude! Literally! NxM forever! COMPLETE!
1. Silly Girl

**A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW**

**By 'orange-ideas'**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SUMMARY: **Mikan is tired of Natsume's insults, perverted ways, rude nicknames, HIS ANNOYING ATTITUDE! So she thinks of a plan… a very silly plan. What happens when child-like Mikan, turns into a 'dude'! Literally! NxM forever!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE… AND NEVER WILL… UNLESS OF COURSE HOTARU MAKES AN INVENTION AND CHANGES FAITH! I'D PAY HER ANY AMOUNT FOR THAT!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAPTER ONE: SILLY GIRL**

"Left, right, left, right…" Mikan was carrying a pile of books to the teacher's faculty. Being a silly girl, she carried 30 books and could barely see where she was going. It was also hard to keep her balance as she walked up the stairs.

"Mr. Jinno is just too mean!" she thought. "Just because I'm late for class again this week doesn't mean I have to be his personal assistant!"

"It's already hard doing my chores in the academy, as well as doing my assignments", she was almost at the last step.

"I almost forgot, I have to ask Hotaru to help me with my math homework",

Then as she was about to step up, another person was about to step down. They bumped into each other and Mikan lost balance.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she was about to fall. The books fell and so did Mikan. The person grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She rested into someone's chest.

Mikan heard the books land. She looked up to see the face of her 'savior' and it was (isn't it obvious?) Natsume who glared at her.

"Natsume!" she was shocked and took a step backwards, she almost slipped if Natsume didn't catch her hand.

"Thanks", said Mikan.

"Ya stupid idiot! You almost fell twice if I hadn't caught you!"

"Sorry… oh!" then she looked behind her.

"Oh no! Now I have to carry those up the stairs again!"

"Clumsy fool", Natsume went down and started picking up the books.

"Natsume?" she asked in disbelief.

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

Mikan grinned. "I was supposed to say that. Thanks Natsume!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Later, under the Sakura tree-**

"Thanks again for helping me Natsume", said Mikan with a smile.

Natsume just grunted over his manga.

"You've become more nicer now… better than the first time we met"

"…",

"I like you better now",

Natsume blushed a little. "Man! I hate these mushy moments!" he thought

"Who cares? You're still the same silly moron", he replied.

Mikan's face flinched a little. "I won't let his insults ruin this conversation", she thought.

"I get it", thought Natsume and grinned. "This is easy",

"The baka who's crazy over her stoic best friend…"

A vein popped out.

"… and about that old geezer",

And another…

"The stupid little girl who couldn't do anything right",

And another…

"Whose best quality is her annoying cheerfulness",

Mikan tried to change the subject. "The weather today seems-",

"-And worst is her love for weird printed panties",

Mikan couldn't take it anymore.

"NATSUME!" she screamed so loud that the birds in the trees flew away.

"That's it! When will you start treating me like a regular person?!?"

"I don't know… when you start acting like one…"

Mikan still glared at him. He stared at her and grinned.

"Never", he said simply.

Mikan walked (or rather, _marched_) away from him with rage.

Natsume stared at her direction and watched her walk away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-That night, in Mikan's room-**

"What will I do?" Mikan lay in her bed, wide awake.

When she told her friends about what happened, they gave her different reactions and advices.

_Yuu said "Have a little patience, Mikan",_

"But when you're dealing with Natsume, you need A LOT of patience", she thought

_Mr. Narumi said "Ah, young love, ever so innocent! Remember the saying Mikan, 'The more you love, the more you hate, the more you hate, the more you love!'"_

"That doesn't seem right. And besides, I'm clueless about love", she thought.

_Tsubasa said "What? Aren't you used to his attitude yet?"_

"No I'm not. I want to change it!" she thought.

_Koko said "I could try using my alice to read his thoughts… but then he'll kill me",_

"You are so right Koko. That proud fool…" she thought.

_Ruka said "You know Natsume, Mikan. That's just the way he shows you how he cares",_

"It's a weird way. But so does Hotaru…" she thought.

_Hotaru said "Try acting more mature. It would be best for THE WHOLE WORLD",_

"I can't do that, I don't know how. And even if I tried, I wouldn't feel comfortable with it", she thought.

"Changing is a good plan… if I change myself, then for sure Natsume will too! But how? What? I still want to be the same Mikan… I just have to change one thing… but what?" she thought.

Then she remembered his words.

Mikan grunted. "He always treats me like a little girl!" Then it struck her.

"Let's try it then… Mikan Sakura… as a boy!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Well? What do you think of it? Then click the Go button and send me your thoughts! Wait for the next chapter and see Mikan transformed! Hmm… I wonder what I should name her, I mean HIM? Wait and see!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	2. The New Mikan

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Now you'll get to see Mikan Sakura, as a guy! I hope I can make him oh-so adorable, a heartthrob like Natsume but a child-like Mikan! Enjoy!**

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**CHAPTER 2: THE NEW MIKAN**

The door flew open, a guy wearing a baseball cap went in. He wore the Academy's uniform a little loose, just like the famous Natsume Hyuuga. He had a few strands of auburn hair tied together in a long braid. (Just like Tamahome's hair in the Fushigi Yuugi series, or like Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist if you don't get it)

The classroom grew quiet. _Who is this new guy?_

Yuu sighed and thought "Why did I let her do this?"

The guy looked up and blew his gum. Then it popped. He flashed a grin to the girls.

Unbelievably, the girls blushed.

"Morning", the guy said in a deep voice. (But not so deep)

He strutted towards his desk, _Mikan's desk._

"Good Morning Hotaru", he said as he passed by.

He sat down and rested his legs on the table. He put down his baseball cap, covering half of his face and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He blew a bubble again, and it popped.

"So far, so good", she thought.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

Nonoko walked over to Yuu.

"Do you know who that guy is? The one sitting on Mikan's desk?"

But before Yuu could answer.

"Call me Mitsukai, Nonoko", the guy said not moving his position.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Nonoko asked in surprise and disbelief.

"It's impossible. All the guys you know, I know too", said Anna walking towards her.

Mitsukai grinned and turned around to face them. "Don't yourecognize me?"

"You are…" said Anna and Nonoko together. They thought for a moment.

"… absolutely hot", said Sumire walking towards him. "I'm Sumire, have we met before?"

"Yes we have, sweet thing", (Remember Zack from 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'?) He blew a bubble and popped. "Good morning to you… Permy",

"What the? The only person who calls me that is-!"

"MIKAN SAKURA!" the whole class said in shock and disbelief.

Mikan or Mitsukai grinned even more. "Howdy",

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Later-**

Mitsukai was strolling around the campus of Alice Academy, nearly killing every girl he passes with a grin and wink. Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume (unbelievable!) were spying on him.

"This was a bad idea. We shouldn't have helped her", said Yuu.

"There must be a reason for this… transformation", said Ruka.

" Actually, there is", said Hotaru. They looked at Natsume who was still pissed off ever since this morning.

**-Flashback-**

Natsume and Ruka walked inside. They saw that the students crowded over Mikan's desk.

Ruka walked over to them. " What's all of this?"

The students moved to let him see.

"Good Morning Ruka", said Mitsukai, then he blew another bubble.

"Umm… yeah… well… do I know you?" said Ruka.

"Morning Natsume", he said grinning at him.

Natsume raised his eye brow "What's with you today, idiot?"

Then Ruka looked at Mitsukai, she smiled "Mikan! What have you done? You look so different!"

"Call me Mitsukai", she said.

"Quit this get-up", said Natsume as he walked over to his desk.

"Why? Got a problem with it?" asked Mitsukai coolly without even looking at him. Some people went 'ohh'.

"Ya think", Natsume got his manga.

"Solve it then. After all, you are the famous 'black cat'. Don't ruin the fun for others",

The crowd looked over to Natsume who started reading his manga.

"'He knows most who speaks the least' keep that in mind idiot",

"Ever tried using your own advice?"

Natsume glared at him. Mitsukai grinned.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Don't feel bad Natsume, you're not the only one who doesn't like Mitsukai", said Ruka.

Natsume glared at him. "Don't call her that!" Ruka sweat dropped "Sorry",

"How the heck did you turn Mikan to… that?" asked Ruka.

"Well…" Yuu started to narrate.

_It all happened this morning… as in 1:00 am. I was awakened by a loud knock on the door._

"_Yuu! Open up, it's Mikan!" I opened the door._

"_Mikan, It's 1:00 in the morning. What do you want?"_

"_Can I borrow your uniform?" So I handed it to her. I was still very sleepy and I couldn't think straight._

"_Thank you!" then she left. So I lay down on my bed again and was about to sleep when I realized what I had done._

"But you only gave her the uniform. What about her voice?"

Then Hotaru stepped in. **Invention no. 0167 The Bubble Gum Voice Changer. Just pop it inside your mouth and your voice will automatically change. Available in 3 flavors, Strawberry for a high and girly voice, Mint for a high male voice and Lemon for a deep but soothing voice. Voice varies on your original voice level.**

"So the other things like the cap, the attitude etc. were all her doings?" said Natsume.

"Wow, she could be an actress", said Ruka.

"But what's with the name, Mitsukai?" asked Yuu.

"This will solve your problem", Hotaru showed them a book 'Baby Names'.

"Apparently Mitsukai means Angel according to the book", she said.

"That's the Mikan I know", said Yuu.

"You know what? This sucks, she better stop all her pretending, it's freaking me out", Natsume walked away from them.

"What's with him?" said Yuu.

"Well he's a guy… what would you do if someone you like turns into some kind of… hermaphrodite?" said Ruka petting his bunny.

"The black cat's clueless. He doesn't know that Mikan did this all for him", said Hotaru.

"She did?" said Ruka and Yuu together.

"Boys are so stupid", said Hotaru rolling her eyes.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-At the Teacher's Faculty-**

"Narumi, what's wrong with Sakura again?" asked Mr. Jinno.

"Well, I think she's doing this for a certain friend of hers", said Mr. Narumi with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Kids these days, you just don't know what goes inside their uneducated minds", said Mr. Jinno and walked away.

"Particularly women. Narumi, you better do something about this. This morning she asked me to call her Mitsukai", said Mr. Misaki.

"It means Angel by the way. Anyway, I think she has a pretty good reason for doing this", said Mr. Narumi gazing out the window.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**The next few days**, the Academy has seen a pretty different Mikan. She was never late like before and she acted more carefully now. She seems to have a Fan Club now, composed of both guys and girls.

"When will you think Mikan will stop acting like this?" asked Tsubasa to Misaki.

"I don't know. But the question is _why_ she is acting like this", replied Misaki.

"It's because of Hyuuga", Hotaru was suddenly standing beside them. Tsubasa and Misaki sweat dropped.

She told them the whole story.

"That does sound a lot like Mikan", said Tsubasa.

"So the only way she'll stop is when Hyuuga changes", said Misaki.

"Yes. But I have an idea that would be better for the both of them", said Hotaru.

"Bring them together", she said.

_Mikan's plan to change Natsume… now Hotaru's plan to bring them together… the excitement is just beginning._

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who helped me pick a name. Especially Tishie who suggested me the name Mitsukai! I hope I didn't spoil your expectations in this chapter! Please keep on reading and reviewing! Suggestions and Comments are of course welcome, especially on Mikan-I mean, _Mitsukai _new personality! **

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	3. Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!! (DO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN?)**

**ENJOY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IN THE END! **

**CHAPTER 3: PLANS**

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

"Maybe I was overdoing the whole 'I'm-a-guy-now' attitude", thought Mikan as she walked around the campus, _still as Mitsukai._

"I mustn't get carried away. I must focus on my goal, to change Natsume Hyuuga",

Then she saw him sitting under the Sakura tree, reading his manga as usual.

"Plan A: Guy to guy talk. What was the first step here? Umm… ah yes! Step One: Friendly Conversation. Here goes nothing", thought Mikan.

"Yo Natsume!" Mitsukai called out and walked towards him.

Natsume looked up. He frowned. "Great ", he said sarcastically.

Mitsukai sat down beside him. "Nice weather we're having. Perfect for playing outdoors",

"Whatever. Leave me alone",

"Is that the newest volume of 'The Black Samurai'? (Let's just say there's a manga like that) Man I love that! Especially the one when Recca and Yamato had the battle to the death!"

Natsume remembered telling Mikan about that one.

**-Flashback-**

"Natsume, what cha reading?" asked Mikan.

"'The Black Samurai'", he replied, not taking his eyes of the manga.

"Can I see?" Mikan peeked over his shoulder.

"Oh my! Who are those guys drawing their swords at each other?"

"Recca and Yamato, they're having a battle to the death",

"You shouldn't be reading magazines that have violence you know",

"What do you care? You're lucky I even answered your stupid questions, Idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh really? It was a pity that Yamato lost, right?" he said.

"Yeah… Recca's such a great samurai! The way he avoided Yamato's sword…it's like he can avoid it even with his eyes closed! And his moves! He's so… graceful?" Mitsukai said.

"So that's your opinion is it? Yeah, I think he's great too… _being blind and all…_" said Natsume raising his eyebrows at Mikan.

Mitsukai sweat dropped. "I knew that… I was just… having a mental block, yeah, I get that often", she said trying to sound convincing.

"Still the same Mikan", he thought.

"Drats! Why does he have to catch me every time… oh wait! It wasn't the same like last time", she thought remembering the incident in the classroom.

"Oh! Well nice talking to you Natsume!" she said getting up, as to avoid being embarrassed further.

"Oh, and by the way. Having a mental block is being unable to remember something, not confusing one thing to another", Natsume said.

A vein popped out. "Right. I'll remember that next time", she said trying to hide her annoyance and furiousness.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Meanwhile in Hotaru's lab-**

Hotaru took out a box with the label 'NxM Pictures'.

"You have pictures of the 2 of them as well!?!" exclaimed Ruka.

"Yes. I have pictures of every person in this academy… better be ready in case of emergencies", she said showing no emotion.

"But how come you only torture me!?!" he said.

"Isn't it obvious? Well anyway, it's for me to know and for you to find out",

"Hotaru!"

"Okay! Let's stop this and start with business! So, why'd you call us Hotaru?" asked Yuu.

"For this", she laid down a medium-sized envelope on her desk with the label **_'THE PLAN' _**written in large bold letters.

"What plan?" the 2 asked.

"Open it",

Yuu opened the envelope. He took out the first piece of paper and his and Ruka's eyes became big.

It was a picture of a bride and groom. The bride's head was a picture of Mikan's face that Hotaru had obviously cut out and pasted, and on the groom's was of course, Natsume.

Ruka let out a long deep whistle.

"So this is 'The Plan'", said Yuu.

"Andou and his girlfriend are already in it, so you guys up to it?"

"Sure, it's best for the both of them", said Yuu.

"No way! Hotaru, how could you be so cruel? Natsume will kill you and Mikan will get attacked by his fan club! If you sell this-"

But before Ruka could continue, Hotaru used her Baka Gun on him.

"Stupid. Explain to him Yuu",

Yuu sweat dropped. "Well, we were only planning on getting them together… I'm not sure if Hotaru's planning to sell it or anything",

"Oh, I'm glad. Count me in then",

"Good",

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Hallway-**

Mitsukai looked at her notebook where she'd written her plan:

_**PLAN A: GUY TO GUY TALK**_

_Step One: Friendly Conversation_

_Possible Topics:_

_Weather_

_Manga_

_Alices_

_Video Games_

_Step Two: Heart to Heart_

_-Start with simple personal questions_

_-If asking why interested say 'Isn't that what friends do?'_

_Step 3: Let's Get Serious_

Mitsukai sighed. "Plan A failed", he thought. She ripped the page of the notebook and crumpled it.

"Well, there must be some more ideas in this book", she said looking at the title of the book **_'Inside a Guy's Head'_**

She opened a page, the title was _'What Guys think about Girls'_

"Hmm… this sounds interesting", she thought and read the first part.

'_I hate her, she despises me.  
But when we meet  
in the loneliness, the darkness,  
we become one whole, like a lump of kneaded clay,  
hatred leaves, silence stays,  
the silence that covered the earth after it was created,  
and we go on breaking   
like branches.'_

_**Akhtar-ul-Iman** _

_Indian poet._

(Hmm…this relates to some people we know very well ;-))

"This quotation is just too deep for me to understand", she said.

'_The dark flame of his male pride was a little suspicious of having its leg pulled.'_

_**Stella Gibbons** (1902 - 1989) _

_British poet and novelist._

"Flame? Pride? That sounds like Natsume! But what does 'leg pulled' mean? Hmm… better ask Hotaru! I may be on to something!" Mitsukai headed to Hotaru's lab.

**-Back at Hotaru's lab-**

"Are you sure about this plan?" asked Ruka.

"Of course I am. We'll start tomorrow. Andou and Harada already know about this. Now you know what to do", Hotaru said.

"Is all of this really necessary?" asked Yuu.

"You got a problem with it?" she said already holding her Baka gun.

"No. It's perfect", said Yuu sweat dropping.

Then they heard footsteps from outside. Somebody knocked.

"Hotaru, it's me Mitsukai. Can I come in?"

The 3 looked around the room, the room was messy with Natsume and Mikan pics. And papers about their plan.

The doorknob turned.

**-To be Continued- **

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**What do you think of the quotations? I tried to look for ones that I can relate to the story. This is the best I could find. Please review! Comments, suggestions and questions are open! I'll try to update ASAP! I need to study now!**

**-'orange-ideas'- **


	4. Truth or Dare Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. (Okay, I'm getting REALLY bored writing this EVERY time!)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you keep on R&R! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4: TRUTH OR DARE (PART 1)**

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

_What happened before…_

"Are you sure about this plan?" asked Ruka.

"Of course I am. We'll start tomorrow. Andou and Harada already know about this. Now you know what to do", Hotaru said.

"Is all of this really necessary?" asked Yuu.

"You got a problem with it?" she said already holding her Baka gun.

"No. It's perfect", said Yuu sweat dropping.

Then they heard footsteps from outside. Somebody knocked.

"Hotaru, it's me Mitsukai. Can I come in?"

The 3 looked around the room, the room was messy with Natsume and Mikan pics. and papers about their plan.

The doorknob turned.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

"Hotaru", Mitsukai peaked behind the door. Then her eyes grew big.

BAM! Hotaru hit her with the baka gun.

Mitsukai banged into the wall and fell on her butt. She accidentally swallowed the gum.

"Hey, what gives!" she said in her normal voice.

"Clean up while I stall", Hotaru said to the boys.

Yuu and Ruka quickly did as she was told.

Hotaru walked up to Mitsukai.

"Oops. An accident. My bad", she said unemotionally.

"Hotaru, you big-", Then Mitsukai stopped and clutched her throat. She opened her mouth and tried speaking. But nothing came out. She looked at Hotaru with panicky eyes.

"Don't tell me you swallowed the gum", she said. (Still with an emotionless face)

Mitsukai frowned. And gave Hotaru the 'Mikan sad eyes' (Just try to imagine!)

"This is bad. It must have-", Then Ruka cut her off.

"Hey Mitsukai", said Ruka. Yuu gave a nod.

Hotaru blasted her baka gun at them. "That'll teach you guys to never interrupt me",

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Yuu putting his glasses back on.

"That is", she pointed at Mitsukai

The 2 looked at her who was pointing at her throat.

"What happened?" Ruka asked.

"She swallowed the Bubble Gum Voice Changer. This might be the reason", said Hotaru.

"Oh no! Mikan!" said Yuu.

Mitsukai raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Mikan? I don't remember anybody by that name".

"Don't worry. I'm sure Hotaru could fix this in a jiffy", said Ruka.

"Actually no. I'm busy, and I also need the help of Anna and Nonoko to make the cure. This might take a while", she said taking it down on her to-do notebook.

Mitsukai frowned.

"Why do you need Anna and Nonoko's help for? You're a genius, you can fix this by yourself", said Ruka.

"I think that's a stupid compliment. But thanks anyway Nogi. I need their help in making something edible that can destroy the gum. As you may have noticed the gum is already 'inside'. I don't want to take any risks in an operation",

"Operation! You mean surgery?!?" said Ruka and Yuu. Mitsukai had her eyes out, trying to say the same thing.

Hotaru just sighed.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

The next day, Mitsukai walked inside the classroom holding some kind of electronic board. She smiled at her classmates and lifted the board. Suddenly, words appeared.

**_Good Morning! _**was written.

Some girls (from her fan club) walked over.

"Good morning Mitsukai!" they greeted, and she smiled back in return.

"Say Mitsukai, what's with the board?" one asked.

The words flashed **_I lost my voice._**

The girls gasped. **_But don't worry, it won't be forever. Just a few days. Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko are working on the cure._**

The girl sighed for relief.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Meanwhile, along the corridors-**

"She what?" said Natsume not believing his ears.

"Yeah, she swallowed the gum that changes her voice and now she can't speak", explained Ruka.

"That idiot. I told her to stop all that cross-dressing", he said in annoyed voice.

Then somebody walked beside them.

"What's wrong Hyuuga? I thought you hated her cheerfulness, now you don't have to hear her cheerful voice", said Tsubasa smirking at him.

Natsume glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I just need to talk to your friend Ruka", he said glancing at him.

"And what do you want with him anyway?"

"Alright then. Since you're friends, I'll invite you as well",

"Where?"

"To Mr. Bear's house. For a _tea party", _he looked directly at Ruka as he said the last words.

Ruka gave him a small thumbs up.

"Sorry. But we're not interested. Let's go Ruka", he said dragging his friend.

"Wait Natsume! You need to go!" Ruka blurted out.

Natsume looked at him, raising his eyebrow. Ruka panicked.

"Smooth move", whispered Tsubasa.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well um… you see…um-" but Tsubasa cut him off.

"It's because-"

"I'm not talking to you", he said glaring at him.

Ruka's mind spun. He didn't know what to answer. "Imai will kill me for this", he thought.

"Ruka, are you hiding something from me?"

"Hiding? No! No secrets!"

"If that's so, then why don't you answer me",

"It's because… because… (Ruka imagined Hotaru shooting her baka gun at him. "Imai!" he suddenly thought.) Because I want to see Imai in the tea party!" he lied.

Natsume and Tsubasa raised an eyebrow at him.

"I… I um… I like her you see", he said. "Whew! That was close!" his mind said. "And you're my confidence booster", he said. "That wasn't all a lie!" his mind said.

Tsubasa grinned at Ruka. Natsume just stared at him. After a few seconds of silence…

"So… will you go?" Tsubasa asked.

"Whatever. Alright Ruka", then he went ahead.

Tsubasa nudged Ruka.

"Like what I said. Smooth move",

"Oh shut up!"

"Whatever. Well, don't worry about Mikan, _your Princess_ will take care of it. See you later kid", and he left.

"Princess?" he thought. Then he remembered what he said "I like her you see",

"No! This is so embarrassing!"

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

At Mr. Bear's house…

Mitsukai, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Tsubasa, Misaki and of course Mr. Bear were there.

_Natsume! I can't believe you're here too! _Mitsukai's board said.

"Even though you lost your voice, you're still so annoying", he said.

"It seems that Mr. Bear hasn't hit you yet", said Hotaru.

_That means he likes Mitsukai better than Mikan!_

Mr. Bear served a plate of cookies. Mitsukai took and ate one. _Thank you Mr. Bear! _Mitsukai smiled at him.

The twinkle in Mr. Bear's eyes appeared and he punched Mitsukai.'

"Some things just never change", they said.

"It's getting a little boring here. Hey I know, let's play a game of Truth or Dare", said Tsubasa, he took out the empty bottle from Mr. Bear's kitchen.

"No way Tsubasa! Kids shouldn't play these games!"(And why not?) said Misaki.

"Come on, they're 13 years old! (I forgot to mention their age, sorry!) They're not kids anymore! (And why did you call Ruka a kid?) And besides, what's wrong with Truth or Dare?"

"Everything! And besides it's a stupid game!"

"What a killjoy",

"What did you call me?" Now, there were 3 Misaki s in the room walking towards him and Tsubasa walking backwards to the door. "Let's take this outside Andou!"

"Now hold on a minute here!"

Hotaru closed the door.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Yuu.

"Let's play Truth or Dare", said Natsume spinning the bottle.

**-To be continued-**

**Sorry for the late update! I've been to busy! Anyway please review! Comments, Suggestions and Questions are open! Hope you keep on supporting this fic. and also my other one! **

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	5. Truth or Dare Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE… ONLY THIS FANFIC AND MITSUKAI. **(Wait… Mitsukai is not a REAL character in the story… he's just Mikan as a guy… but still he's mine! Mine I tell you! ;-))

**Thank you for all those who kept on reviewing this fic! I hope you'll never get tired in doing so! **

**CHAPTER 5: TRUTH OR DARE (PART 2)**

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Continuation-**

Ruka couldn't believe it, his best friend… willing to play their stupid game! "What has gotten into him?" he thought.

"Don't worry Ruka. I'll help you with Imai… even though I think you're an idiot falling for girl like her", Natsume thought. **(I can't believe I wrote this! Would Natsume actually think like that?)**

"Oh no… why do I have a bad feeling about this game?" Mitsukai thought. Anxiousness could be seen in her face.

Unknown to all (maybe) the board flashed her thought.

The bottle was about to stop, till Hotaru picked it up. Mitsukai sighed in relief.

"Hey what gives? I thought this was your-" asked Ruka.

Hotaru shot him a look.

"This was her what?" asked Natsume.

"My plan to test my invention. But before that, we need more players. _Some reliable players_", she said looking at Ruka who sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, I invited Anna, Nonoko and Koko", said Yuu.

"That was fast, it seemed as id you were prepared for this", said Natsume giving him a questioning look.

Yuu sweat dropped. "Err… yeah, I forgot to mention them",

"Just as I predicted, those boys are too 'innocent' for my plan", Hotaru thought rolling her eyes.

Some one knocked on the door. It was the 3, but someone tagged along them, it was Sumire.

"Natsume my darling!" Sumire said about to hug him.

"Touch me and you'll die", Sumire froze and sweat dropped.

"What is she doing here?" Hotaru thought looking at the 3.

"She caught us", replied Koko.

"Didn't we tell you guys to keep a low profile?" said Ruka.

"On what?" asked Natsume, Mitsukai and Sumire.

Hotaru had enough, she shot him with her baka gun.

Natsume got suspicious.

_Hey, where are Tsubasa and Misaki? I can't hear them arguing any more_ Mitsukai's board flashed.

Tsubasa and Misaki who were watching through the window with Mr. Bear sweat dropped.

"Forget about that", said Hotaru placing a box-shaped machine in front of them

"**Invention no. 0168 The Black Box. Especially designed for Truth or Dare games. It measures a person's capability or strength and gives the best question for truth and a deadly dare. Untruthfulness or cheating will lead to severe punishment. For ages 13 and above**",

Yuu swallowed. "You don't mean deadly as in, death deadly, right?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. (Once again)

"Whatever. Let's start the game", Natsume said and spun the bottle once again.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

All their eyes paid attention to the spinning bottle. They held their breaths and waited for the bottle to stop…

… And it did… it pointed to… (You were expecting Mikan or Natsume, right? Well not yet!) …Yuu.

They gasped, Yuu looked pale.

"Truth", he said in a squeaky voice.

"Place your finger print here", said Hotaru.

The Black Box buzzed. **_What is the deepest secret you know about a teacher?_**

They gasped once again. Yuu was the class president, the link between student and teacher, the most trusted person in the classroom.

Natsume smirked. "This could be interesting…",

"Well err… Mr. Jinno… umm…",

"NO WAY!" said Koko as he read Yuu's mind! He started to roll on the floor with laughter.

"What way?" asked Anna.

"Spill it out!" said Sumire.

"MR. JINNO WEARS FROG UNDERWEARS!" He finally blurted out. "When I went to the faculty room last week, Mr. Jinno had his zipper open, _wide open_", then he sighed.

Then they began to laugh. Except 2.

Hotaru controlled it but can't help but smile. She put a hand on Yuu's shoulder and her eyes with the shape like a dollar sign. "Anymore info? I've got some blackmailing to do",

Natsume smirked. (As always) "So it's not just the idiot who wears weird underwear",

Mitsukai looked at him. The board said _Shut up, ya idiot._

Natsume grinned. "It's nice to get a glimpse of the you back",

Everyone got quiet. That was a nice thing, what Natsume said. It really proved that he misses her. Mitsukai's head has gone blank, she blushed a little.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

Recovering from their laughter and shock, Yuu spun the bottle.

This time, it landed on Koko. "Truth",

_**Whose mind do you love reading and why?**_

"That's an easy one", said Sumire.

But it was really not easy for Koko. "Well umm… it's Natsume…"

They looked at him, then to Natsume who had a bored expression.

"Because… because… well… he's mind says a lot of things… sometimes err… weird… and sometimes… well it's just not like him", he finally said trying to avoid Natsume's eyes.

"Ooohhh! I'd do anything just to know what Natsume's thinking!" Sumire said dreamily. Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mitsukai looked at him. "Yeah… come to think of it, Permy's right… Natsume has a difficult mind to read… even to understand him… maybe if I'd known and understood him… I wouldn't be pulling off this stupid stunt… what the-!" Mitsukai saw that what she thought flashed into the board. "Oh no!"

She remembered what Hotaru told her… _"This board shows your thoughts, so be careful with what you think",_

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

Koko spun the bottle, this time it landed on Hotaru.

"Dare",

_**Spin the bottle, and kiss whoever it lands on.**_

Anna and Nonoko giggled. "Excited boys?" they asked.

Hotaru sighed and spun the bottle… it landed on Ruka.

Ruka's face turned scarlet. Hotaru's expression was emotionless as ever, but on her cheeks was a very light pinch of pink.

Natsume grinned at his friend's luck.

"It's your lucky day Nogi", she said.

She walked towards him and bent down giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ruka turned 50 shades of red.

"Smile", and Hotaru took a picture of him. "This is going to be a best seller", she said.

Ruka was still in shock and wasn't able to move.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

Hotaru spun the bottle, it landed on (Finally!) Natsume.

"Truth", he said.

_**Tell us the name of the person you love.**_

Every body got quiet.

"Natsume? He… he loves someone? ... Love… not even like…" thought Mitsukai.

"Tsk… fine… it's…"

Everybody held their breath and watched intently at him, even Tsubasa, Misaki and Mr. Bear who were outside.

"It's… C.B."

"C.B.?!?" they asked in confussion.

"Got a problem with it?"

"No… but we were expecting of a name", said Yuu.

"The machine has no problem with it", he said pointing to it.

"It's okay", Hotaru said. "I get it",

"Tell us!"

"No",

"Is there anyway I'm related to CB, Natsume?"

Natsume thought. "Maybe… somehow… kinda…"

Sumire fainted. She landed on Anna and Nonoko.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

Mitsukai was deep in thought.

"CB… who could she be?" The words flashed.

"What did you say Baka?" Natsume saw the words flash.

Mitsukai was surprised. "Oh no, he saw!"

"Come to think of it, you've rarely reacted at all Mitsukai", said Ruka.

Mitsukai shook her head.

"Is the board broken? Here, let me fix it", said Hotaru coming closer.

But Mitsukai stood up and ran out.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" she thought.

"And why am I so bothered with that CB?"

She sat under the Sakura tree.

"That's it… from now on… my other mission is to find out who's CB",

**So, who do you think CB is? Wait for the next chapters to find out! Please review! And also give your guesses! Who knows, you might be right! I'll try to update ASAP!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	6. Fluff Puffs

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE (THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO) SO DON'T SUE ME!**

**Wow! Nice guesses on who is CB. Most of it is close to the truth, _partially true, _but not entirely! You better read more to find out! Thanks for reviewing by the way!**

**CHAPTER 6: Fluff Puffs**

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

_**Note: The ones written in Italic are Mitsukai's writings…since he still can't speak.**_

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

"CB… CB… CB", was the only thing Mitsukai could think about during their free period.

"That really hurt", Ruka thought rubbing his cheek that had a horseshoe sign.

Apparently Hotaru wasn't satisfied with their performance yesterday. (Typical… tsk, tsk, tsk…)

"Alright guys, settle down, settle down", Yuu told the class… with a horseshoe shaped black eye.

"Idiots", Hotaru thought while fixing her inventions.

Most of the students were in deep in thought… and Koko knew everything about it.

Then one student, a raven haired boy, closed his manga and stepped out of the room.

Mitsukai looked at him. "Here's my chance", She thought.

He scribbled something on a piece of paper. He didn't want to use Hotaru's invention again since her deep thoughts and secrets are prone to be revealed.

_I'm going to get Natsume back _

And handed Yuu the paper and dashed outside.

"But… oh man! I give up!" Yuu said and slumped over his desk.

Hotaru saw Mitsukai leaving and took out something from her pocket…

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Under the Sakura Tree-**

Natsume was resting under the Sakura tree, until he noticed someone coming towards him.

"Now what do you want?" he asked rudely not even looking at Mitsukai.

_I came to bring you back. _She had written on her notebook.

"I'm not interested in going back. Besides it's boring. Run along stupid",

A nerve popped out. Then she grinned evilly.

_So you prefer doing work from the academy then?_

Natsume shot her a glare. "You're getting in my nerves",

_I'm always in your nerves_

"Well since you know then, be a nice idiot and leave me alone",

_You know what, I think I'll join you._

"Great", he said sarcastically.

They sat in silence. Probably because Mitsukai couldn't speak or probably because she was too busy thinking who CB is.

Mitsukai started drawing.

Natsume, out of curiosity, glanced at her drawing.

Mitsukai had drawn, or had tried to draw, her own version of 'Central Town'.

"Nice drawing", Natsume commented sarcastically.

Mitsukai drew the Fluff Puffs shop. She drew Natsume buying him some Fluff Puffs.

"Not a chance", he said.

Mitsukai pouted.

Natsume thought "For a guy, she still looks cute as ever",

Then Mitsukai's stomach grumbled… loudly.

Natsume laughed a bit.

Mitsukai looked at him. It was the first time she heard and saw him laugh.

"Okay, come on, I'll treat you idiot, before you eat the cherry blossoms… or even the whole Sakura tree!"

Mitsukai smiled. And wrote in capital letters. _THANK YOU NATSUME!_

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Meanwhile, back in the classroom-**

Hotaru was watching the whole thing through her piggy TV screen. She let her fly camera spy on the 2.

Yuu and Ruka peaked at the monitor.

"Get ready you guys", said Hotaru getting her baka gun.

"You've got another assignment. Plan B", she said.

Yuu and Ruka sweat dropped.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Back at Central Town-**

_Looks like we're not the only ones who skipped classes._

"It's always like this everyday",

They got to the shop, it was closed, on the door, a note was posted.

**SHOP CLOSED FOR RENOVATION. Please proceed to the Central Town Marketplace.**

Natsume grunted.

_Let's go Natsume_

"The marketplace is on the other side of Central Town. I don't want to waste my energy just to buy some stupid Fluff Puffs", he said rudely.

_But Natsume, you promised._

Mitsukai frowned.

Natsume looked at her coldly. "No. Now let's go",

He turned around and was about to walk away until he saw… Persona.

Natsume quickly grabbed Mitsukai's hand and dragged her behind the bushes.

"Great. First that, now him. Well at least you're keeping quiet", he said.

Mitsukai looked hurt. Natsume felt a pang of guilt.

After a few minutes of silence….

Natsume glanced up. Persona was gone.

He looked back at Mitsukai who has gone back to drawing.

She had mood swings again. From upset, disappointed to furious.

Natsume sighed. "Why does she have this big affect on me so much!" he thought.

"Hey, stupid",

Mitsukai glared at him.

"Get up. Let's go",

Mitsukai got up and followed him. "Now where?" she thought.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

Hotaru's camera recorded this.

She turned to Yuu.

"Well done, Yuu",

"Er… thanks. But umm… are you sure Persona will never find out that we… used him", he said trembling a little.

Hotaru took out her baka gun. "So you're saying that part in my plan was wrong",

Yuu sweat dropped. "No! Of course not!"

Hotaru lowered her gun. "That's good",

Then she turned to Ruka.

"Your turn", she said.

"R-right!" Ruka went away.

Hotaru took a bite of her muffin. "Yuu, get me some soda",

"Yes ma'am!

"Oh, and by the way…"

Yuu looked at her.

"If Persona did find out…"

Yuu swallowed.

"I'll tell him it's your fault… since you used YOUR own Alice anyway",

"Hotaru!" Yuu looked pale.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him you did a great job of copying him. That should lessen the punishments, shouldn't it?"

Yuu fainted, anime style.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

Mitsukai drew as they walked. She also keep catching Natsume's glances and gave him a smile.

Natsume walked ahead. He looked on the ground and saw a rock. "5 seconds", he thought.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

BAM! Mitsukai slipped on a rock and fell forward. She dropped her pen and notebook.

"As expected", Natsume extended a hand. She took it and stood up, brushing herself.

Natsume saw Mitsukai's drawing. It was a drawing of a Prince and a Princess.

Natsume grinned. "You'll never change…" he thought.

Mitsukai picked up her notebook and reached for her pen. But then, she saw a squirrel already holding it. She blinked.

She came closer and extended her hand. But the squirrel moved a few paces backward. So she leaned forward. But then she fell again. The squirrel ran away.

Mitsukai looked stress-stricken. Natsume just smirked. "Smooth move",

Mitsukai glared at him and ran to the direction of the squirrel, to the forest.

"Idiot! You'll get lost in there!" Natsume followed her.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

Mitsukai searched through the bushes desperately.

"Squirrels live in trees", commented Natsume.

Mitsukai looked at him. She was almost to tears.

Natsume was taken aback, but of course he hid it.

"What's so special about that pen anyway? Is it so important that you'd rather stay here all day looking for it rather than eating Fluff Puffs", he said.

Mitsukai took a twig and wrote on the dirt.

_Hotaru gave it to me last Christmas._

"Oh, so the Mitsukai Sakura has a crush on Hotaru Imai", he said sarcastically.

Mitsukai stomped her foot, and gave him a look meaning **_I'm not joking Hyuuga!_**

Then they heard something move above. They looked, it was the squirrel with the pen.

Mitsukai went to climb the tree.

But the squirrel jumped to the other tree, Mitsukai went to other tree.

They were like that for a while. Transferring from tree to tree. Natsume just stared.

The squirrel hid in the big oak tree. Mitsukai took several steps backward trying to pin point its exact location.

As she took another step, she didn't know she was on the edge of a cliff.

"What the!" Mitsukai thought and fell backwards.

Natsume reached out but they both fell.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

"Natsume! Mikan!" Ruka shouted as they watched.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

Natsume hugged her, and was the one below… to protect her…

Mitsukai's cap flew away, her hair was down. (Just imagine Ed Elric's hair in FMA… KAWAI!!!)

She buried her head on Natsume's chest. Shedding some few tears…

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

"Hotaru do something!" exclaimed Yuu.

But Hotaru looked calm as ever, as if she's just watching a movie.

She got out a remote control. She pressed it. A big balloon inflated from the ground.

Natsume and Mitsukai fell there.

The balloon got smaller until it reached the size of a queen sized bed.

Mitsukai and Natsume sat there panting.

Then Mitsukai turned to Natsume. Her eyes full of gratitude beneath her terror-stricken tears.

It reminded Natsume of the Mikan, without the boyish features.

Mitsukai came closer and hugged Natsume. With tears of joy and fear.

Natsume stroke her hair. "Don't worry, it's all over baka",

Then he saw a sign near some of the bushes. **_Courtesy of Hotaru Imai_**

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

Ruka and Yuu sighed in relief.

"That was amazing Hotaru", complimented Ruka.

Hotaru looked at him and gave him a slight smile.

Ruka, completely surprised, blushed.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

"Well what do you know, your pen's here after all", said Natsume looking on the pen that was laid on the bed.

Mitsukai got it and scribbled something on her paper. _Thank you Natsume._

"Whatever. Dry your tears baka. Come on, let's get some Fluff Puffs", he said standing up brushing his clothes.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Later that day, under the Sakura tree-**

Natsume opened his manga, then a piece of paper fell out.

He picked it up and opened it.

He grinned.

It was a drawing of Natsume and 'Mitsukai' (not Mikan) eating Fluff Puffs. Then, on the middle of the 2 was a question mark. There was also something written there.

_You're very confusing Natsume. First you're all mean then you're all nice. I don't get you. Anyway, thanks for everything today! Your friend, Mitsukai._

"That idiot", he said.

Then looked at the drawing once more.

He took out a pen from his pocket and drew another curve beside the question mark, creating a heart shape.

"This is better", he said. **;-)**

**Wow this chapter is long! Anyway, I hope you liked it! I put a lot of effort in it! ;-) Sorry if I didn't update soon. I was a little busy! But you know I always try to update ASAP, right? ;-) Please review! And give me inspiration! 5 more chapters left people! So send me your thoughts! Thanks in advance!**

**-'orange-ideas'- **


	7. Stuck in the Elevator

**!!!!! dIscLAiMeR: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE… !!!!!**

**Chapter 7 people! Sorry if I didn't update so soon! I couldn't connect to the internet (tell you later) and I had been busy with my projects… and making this chappie! ;-) Anywayz, this one will focus on BOTH NxM AND RxH! So I hope you enjoy it!**

**CHAPTER 7: STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR**

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Hotaru's Lab-**

"You did very well boys. I didn't know you'd do so well considering what happened with the 1st one", said Hotaru, still emotionless as ever.

"Now what do we do Hotaru?" asked Yuu.

"Well… since they've gotten closer to each other now… let me try something different…" Hotaru started thinking.

"I hope this plan will be a lot safer", Ruka thought visualizing the last time when Natsume and Mitsukai fell off the cliff.

"I hope this plan doesn't involve anybody else… especially the teachers… namely Persona", Yuu shivered at that thought.

"I got it", she said.

Ruka and Yuu looked at her intently, praying hard that their yearns would happen.

"Boys, you can take a break from all your hard work on this mission…",

"What?" the two asked in unison, not believing their ears.

"Let THEM do the work this time", she said with an evil grin.

"Right. You two, rock-paper-scissors, now",

"What?" they asked again.

"Just do it before I lose my patience", she replied crossing her arms in front of her and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" Ruka had scissors and Yuu paper.

"This is bad, I won", Ruka thought.

"This is bad, I lost", Yuu thought.

"Though maybe it's an advantage", they both thought.

"As expected", Hotaru simply said.

"I have a bad feeling about this", they said.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-The Next Day-**

Mitsukai entered the classroom. "Good Morning!" she greeted in her usual 'Mitsukai voice'.

The girls screamed in delight and crowded around him.

**Invention no. 0168 _'Haute Voix' _Lip balm and Lipstick. Apply to your lips and your voice will automatically change. Made especially for those who aren't allowed to chew gum (Bubble Gum Voice Changer) and for those who are stupid enough to swallow the gum. Limited Edition.**

"Oh Mitsukai! I'm so glad your voice is back! I was so desperate when I found out about the accident!" said one girl.

"Oh Mitsukai! I thought I would become deaf of not hearing your voice anymore!" said the other.

"Mitsukai! Mitsukai! Say 'Good Morning' again! Please! I missed your voice so much!" said another.

"Please Mitsukai!" the girls said in unison.

Mitsukai sweat dropped. "Umm… good morning… girls?"

"You're so dreamy!" Then all of them fainted anime-style.

Yuu sweat dropped.

"Good morning Mitsukai",

"Good morning Yuu. It's so nice to have my voice back! Oh! Good morning Hotaru!"

The fan girls thought. "Why does she get special attention?"

"She's not even that pretty!"

"She even snobs our dear Mitsukai!"

"She's just brains, no more, no less",

Hotaru heard that last statement and fired them with her baka gun.

Mitsukai sat in her seat and took out her notebook.

_**Plans to on how to change Natsume today: 0**_

**_1. …?_**

**_2. ?????_**

**_3 …!_**

**_4. ???...!!!_**

**_5. ?!?!?!?!_**

Mitsukai sighed. Her head was blank.

"Well… there's still a long day ahead. Maybe something exciting will happen today", she thought.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Under the Sakura Tree-**

Natsume is (do I even have to write this?!?) reading his manga, as usual.

Then suddenly, Ruka sat beside him, patting his rabbit.

"What's up?" Ruka asked.

"I should be asking you that. Why aren't you with Imai?"

"What? Why?" Ruka thought he might know something about their plan.

"What do you mean 'why'? Don't be stupid Ruka. You already told me about your feelings about her or have you forgotten?" Natsume raised an eyebrow at him.

Ruka sweat dropped. "You're right… I TOTALLY forgot", He laughed nervously.

Natsume grunted and went back to reading.

"So anyway Natsume…"

He looked at him.

"Yeah well… umm… yeah, see… you know…", Ruka mumbled.

"Why am I so nervous about this?" he thought. "Maybe because he's staring… but it's not like me to get nervous around him",

"Nice weather we're having", he finally said. "Great. The weather. Nice going Ruka. NOT!" he thought furiously.

"Are you hiding something from me, Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"Oh no! He noticed! I'm such an idiot!" he thought.

"NO! Nothing! What makes you think that?"

"Because you're not good at lying. I know you very well Ruka. It's not you to get nervous around me",

"Oh come on! You also know very well that I never hide anything from you!" Ruka stood up.

"Anyway, please come to Central Town later! I'll meet you there! See ya!" and he dashed off.

"What's up with him?" Natsume thought.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Later at Central Town-**

Natsume stood amidst the crowds. He looked around waiting for Ruka. Then suddenly someone bumped into him.

"Watch it", he said coldly turning around to see who it was.

It was Mitsukai, looking pale and tired.

"Natsume! Please help me!" and hid behind him.

"What-?" Then suddenly a group of fan girls approached him.

"Natsume, have you seen Mitsukai?" they asked.

Natsume looked at them coldly. "I know no one of that name",

The girls shivered.

"In that case then, can we stick with you? Mitsukai seems to be avoiding us",

Natsume shot them a death glare. "Leave. Me. Alone",

The girls ran away for their lives. "Thanks anyway Natsume", they called back.

Mitsukai sighed in relief. She turned to Natsume.

"Thanks a bunch Natsume",

Natsume grunted. "You didn't deserve it though",

"Now I know what it feels to be chased by fan girls… tiring",

"Not to mention annoying… like you",

Natsume walked away. Mitsukai followed him.

"So whatcha doing?"

"Besides getting away from you, waiting for Ruka",

"Really? What a coincidence! I was waiting for Hotaru… until… you know",

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Hotaru's lab-**

"Are you ready?" Hotaru asked.

"Is it really necessary?" Yuu asked in reply.

"I don't know if you should be thankful or not Yuu. I gave you both an equal chance. Ruka will stay with me, which is an advantage since he is Natsume's best friend. And you are left to do everything. Both have good and bad consequences. You should be thankful that you're not going to be stuck with me and safe from my Baka gun. Or you should be afraid, one wrong move and the plan is ruined. And it's your entire fault. Now, do I make myself clear?"

Yuu shook his head nervously.

"Any more complaints?" she looked at Ruka.

They shook their heads.

"Good",

Hotaru walked out of the lab.

Ruka and Yuu sighed in relief.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Back (again) in Central Town-**

"Hotaru's really late", said Mitsukai looking at her watch.

"Your apathetic girlfriend ditched your date?" said Natsume smirking.

"Hotaru is not my girlfriend and you know that perfectly well. And she's not apathetic… she's just impassive",

"Isn't that just the same?"

"Anyway, Ruka's not here either",

"Well maybe they're together",

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a strong feeling",

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Somewhere in the crowd-**

Somebody bumped into Hotaru.

"Idiots", she said under her breath.

"Look, Koko's coming here", said Ruka.

"Anna and Nonoko couldn't make it. Mr. Narumi wants to see them, and you too Hotaru", said Koko as he reached them.

"Never mind that now. Have you seen Mikan and Natsume?" she asked.

"Yeah. They're sitting in a bench near the Sakura Tree",

"Good. Here's the map of the place",

Koko took it. Then looked up at them.

"Are you absolutely serious with this plan?"

Hotaru took out her Baka gun. The 2 sweat dropped.

"Any more questions?" Hotaru asked. They shook their heads.

"10 minutes Koko. Let's go Ruka", and she dragged him away.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Back with Mitsukai and Natsume-**

"They're really late", Mitsukai frowned.

"Hmm?" Natsume saw Koko running towards them looking stressed out.

"Natsume! (pant) Mitsukai! (pant) Hotaru (pant) n' Ruka (pant) Stuck elevator! (pant)",

"What! Take us to them Koko!" said Mitsukai.

"Now wait a moment-!" But Mitsukai already dragged him away.

"No more wait Natsume! Can't you see our friends are in trouble!"

"Well Ruka's probably happy to be stuck there", Natsume thought.

Koko caught that and grinned.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Elevator-**

Hotaru was wearing her panda earmuffs (the one in the anime).

"Keep creating those illusions Yuu. Don't let any body come here except the 3",

"I'm trying… the best I can", Yuu concentrated hard.

"They'll be here in no more than 10 minutes. After that, you know what to do",

Ruka sweat dropped. "Poor Yuu", he thought.

Hotaru took off her earmuffs. She pointed to Ruka. "You",

"Ye-yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

Ruka looked dumbfounded. "What?"

Hotaru opened some kind of secret compartment in the wall. She got a carrot and offered it to Ruka's bunny.

The bunny started nibbling it.

"Th-thanks",

"Here. Some muffins",

Ruka took it and stared at it not believing what was happening.

He looked up. "Hota-",

Flash! Hotaru took a picture of him. "This should be enough to pay for your food",

Ruka sweat dropped. "I knew it's too good to be true",

Then somebody banged on the door.

"Hotaru! Ruka! Are you guys alright?" asked a worried Mitsukai.

"Hey, answer", this time it was Natsume.

"Natsume!" said Ruka.

"Yeah?" Natsume was relieved that they're okay, but of course he didn't show it.

"I'm going to get help", said Koko running away.

"Hotaru, what can we do?" asked Mitsukai.

"I can always blast this open", said Natsume.

"Or I can ask the elephants to push it open", said Ruka.

"It's too dangerous. Mikan-"

"Yeah?" Natsume looked at her. It was the first time she answered to her real name in a long time.

"I have an invention that can help. Go to my lab and find the remote control with the 2 circular red buttons and a gorilla sticker in the front",

"Okay. We'll be back in a jiffy", Mitsukai dragged Natsume with her.

"So far so good", said Hotaru.

Silence…

Then it struck Ruka. He was alone with Hotaru Imai, stuck together… till Mitsukai and Natsume get back… Hotaru must have hidden the remote in a safe place, so the 2 of them could bond even more… but so will he and Hotaru…

Ruka felt his cheeks going red.

He remembered… -Flashback-

"I… I um… I like her you see", -End-

"Drats", Hotaru said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Ruka saw she was emptying her pocket.

"I lost the remote",

"What remote?"

"The remote that could get us out of here",

"But I thought Natsume and Mitsukai are looking for it",

"I have an extra… it must have fell out of my pocket when I bumped into someone earlier today…"

"Now we're stuck for good", Ruka thought.

Hotaru sighed. "It's not so bad… at least I'm stuck with you",

Ruka turned even redder.

"Why? Did you think I'd allow myself to be stuck in an elevator for… hours?" Hotaru chuckled a bit. (a bit)

"Where in the world did you hide it then?"

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Hotaru's Lab-**

"Where in the world is it?" said Mitsukai, her voice echoing in the room, unfortunately or fortunately, that is all messed up.

"I didn't know Imai was such a pig", said Natsume as he walked inside the room full of clutter.

"Hotaru is NOT a pig… the place is just… well it needs a little cleaning up. It's not dirty, it's just… disorganized that's all",

"Whatever. Looks like a Tornado's been here. Or maybe a thief ransacked this place",

"Well all this talking isn't making things easier for us. Let's just find the remote and get this over with",

"Wow, for once you started thinking. Maybe this guy attitude isn't so bad after all",

Mitsukai's ears shot up. "So… he did hate it… but I thought he didn't care…", she thought.

"I'll check this part and you check that", directed Natsume.

"Okay- Hey! How come my part is messier!"

"To keep your mouth of yours busy and shut",

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-With Yuu-**

"Okay… every thing seems fine now… maybe I can rest for a bit…" Yuu sat down at the back of the bushes.

"Yuu?" a familiar voice called him from behind. Yuu immediately got up and faced him.

"Mr. Narumi! Wha-what brings you here sir?"

"Well I'm looking for Hotaru… but I should ask you the same question. What are you doing here? Particularly hiding behind these bushes in a deserted part of Central Town",

Yuu sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Back in the Elevator-**

Ruka petted his rabbit while watching Hotaru eat muffins… he couldn't afford another one, in other words NO MORE PICTURE TAKING!

"Why are you so silent?" Hotaru asked Ruka.

"There's not much to say…"

"Do you think the plan will work?"

"What???!"

"Honestly, do you think it will work?"

Ruka thought for a while.

"By the way things are going… I don't know… maybe-",

But Hotaru cut him off. "For me there's no 'maybe'. It's either a yes or a no",

"Always frank, weren't you?"

"And you're a descendant of Hamlet, animal-boy",

"Why do you torture me?" Ruka asked facing Hotaru eye to eye.

"As I've said it's for me to know and for you to find out",

"How am I going to find out if you're not giving me any clues?"

"Searching for clues is part of 'finding out' Nogi",

"How can I search if I don't know what I'm searching for?"

"Simple. You're searching for answers. Just like all the people in the world",

Hotaru looked away.

"Everyone is searching… even Hyuuga and Mikan… that's why we're here", she said.

Ruka looked at her, confused.

"Well… sometimes it's easier to answer the question of others rather than your own", she said.

"I don't get it… ",

"But in the end… it's their search… not ours",

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**Fast forward!**

**-Hotaru's Lab-**

After an hour and 30 minutes of searching…

"I found it!" Mitsukai said. The remote with the 2 circular red buttons and a gorilla sticker in front.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Look I'll show you, the one with the- Ah!"

Mitsukai slipped and fell on top of Natsume.

"I'm sorry! I…"

They stared into each other's eyes…

**0--------------------------------------------------0**

**-Meanwhile-**

"What's that sound?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru put her ear on the wall.

"Looks like the elevator's functioning again", She faced Ruka. "What happened? This isn't supposed to- Whoa!"

The elevator started moving a little too fast. Hotaru lost her balance and (also) fell on Ruka.

Ruka blushed hard.

_**-Starting from this part will be mixed-up scenes-**_

"Hey… I didn't know you had beautiful eyes…" said Natsume not losing eye contact.

"You smell nice Ruka… for someone who spends most of his time with animals" Hotaru then smiled, a very rare smile.

"Did he/she just compliment me?" Ruka and Mitsukai thought at the same time, unconsciously. They both went red.

Natsume rarely gave compliments, without insults in the end that is.

So did Hotaru, who rarely smiles to other people rather than her family and best friend.

"See? I'm also a good technician", said Mr. Narumi.

Yuu gave him a faint smile. "Hotaru's gonna kill me… Mr. Narumi ruined everything! …And I let him do it!" Yuu thought.

The elevator door opened. They gasped when they saw Hotaru on top of Ruka.

"Hey! It's not what you think!" exclaimed Ruka panicking.

"What do you think we're thinking?" said Mr. Narumi with a mischievous smile.

Hotaru's lab door opened.

"Hey you guys, have you found the-" Koko stopped when they saw them.

The 2 quickly got up and looked away from each other, blushing.

"I've hit the jackpot this time!" Koko thought grinning at every thought he hears.

**Okay, that was long! Well of course! You guys deserved it! I'm sorry have just updated this now! Our phone is broken, so naturally no dial-tone, no internet connection, no updates… so unfair. But anywayz please review! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Send me your thoughts! Thanks in advance!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	8. Rumors

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

**I really like this chapter… and I hope you find very interesting! Sorry for the long wait! This chappie is entitled 'Rumors'. It's mostly about the 4 friends. (You know who they are!) Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

**CHAPTER 8: RUMORS**

It was Saturday, the weather was great for a picnic. Most of the students were enjoying themselves at Central Town… except 2 guys, seated under the very familiar Sakura tree. You'd probably think it would be Natsume and Mitsukai… but this time, it was the fire caster and his best friend. They were deep in thought… about the incident that happened last time.

"What do I say to her now?" thought a very troubled Ruka stroking his rabbit.

"What now?" his best friend inquired to himself.

"Women are so weird… (sigh)" they said out loud.

They looked at each other, surprised that they thought and said the same thing.

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

**-Meanwhile, in Mikan/Mitsukai's room-**

Mikan (not Mitsukai!) had her chin rested on her laced fingers laid on her desk.

She looked out her window, a bird flew on the branch of the tree. She sighed.

"What happened yesterday?" she thought.

"_Hey… I didn't know you had beautiful eyes…" _

Mikan blushed at the sudden flashback.

She shook her head. "No. That's not the Natsume I knew", she said to herself.

"But… that's the Natsume I _wanted to see_", she thought.

"Did Mitsukai really have that big effect on Natsume?"

Mikan eyes widened, she just realized something!

"If so, this could only mean one thing… Natsume's gay!"

Mikan panicked.

"What will I do?!? Natsume's… well… he might be in love with my guy self!"

She stood up. There's only one person to go to… Hotaru.

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

**-Library-**

Hotaru was looking for a book. She still had the expressionless look on her face, hiding the troubled thoughts she had.

"What now Hotaru?" she thought to herself.

Then somebody walked over to her. Without looking, she already knew who it was.

"It's been a long time, Mikan", she said not looking up from the book she was scanning.

"Oh Hotaru…" Mikan sat down on the chair and buried her face in her hands.

Hotaru already knew what was troubling her. She heard it all from Koko.

"What do you expect me to do?" Hotaru asked closing the book.

"I don't know… ",

"You're hopeless. Go away. I have something to do",

"What will you do if you found out that this dear friend of yours is… well he's not… you thought he was but then he isn't so…"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"What if somebody loves you for something that really isn't you", said Mikan quite calm and serious.

Hotaru paused for a moment. "What is this girl thinking?" she thought.

She got her baka gun and shot her 3 times.

"What was that for!?!"

"You fool. If a person really loves you, he'll accept you for whatever you are",

These words echoed in Mikan's mind.

Mikan smiled at her best friend.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always manage to find the right words to make me feel better",

"Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

Mikan hugged Hotaru. Unbelievably, Hotaru didn't budge.

"Oh, and by the way Hotaru, I heard this rumor today that Ruka has this gigantic crush on a girl!" said Mikan.

Hotaru was shocked but hid it very well.

"Really? Who is it then?"

"Don't know. The girl must be very lucky and happy! Ruka is such a nice person",

Hotaru said nothing.

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

**-That night on the rooftop beneath the stars-**

"So… how'd it go with Imai the other day?" Natsume asked smirking.

"…"

He frowned a little. "What's up?"

"…"

Natsume stared at him. Ruka was in deep thought.

"Don't try to make me seem like a busybody, Ruka",

"Well… it's Imai… I don't know how to face her tomorrow",

"Why should you be nervous? Are you going to tell her tomorrow?" Ruka sweat dropped.

"NO! Well… you know why I can't…umm…I mean… what should I do Natsume?"

Natsume didn't reply. He was having the similar problem as well.

Natsume chuckled. "No use asking me",

They stared up at the stars.

"_The evening star, Love's harbinger",_

"What?" Ruka was confused.

Natsume grinned at him. "I don't really get that quote… I just remember it every time I look at the stars",

Ruka smiled. "I didn't know that you had a reflective side Natsume",

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" he asked jokingly.

They laughed.

"Ruka… all I can say is just be patient… funny how it comes from me huh?"

Ruka shook his head. "Not all. Thanks Natsume. You always mange to say the right things to me, always",

"No problem. But let's stop this mushiness okay? It's making me sick",

Ruka laughed and Natsume grinned.

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

**-The Next day-**

Mitsukai walked around the halls of the academy. She didn't want to go outside and see Natsume yet. She was still not yet ready. She was deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a person in front of her.

"Oh sorry", she said after she bumped into him.

Luckily, that person was the one Mitsukai wanted to see, Ruka.

"Hi", he replied looking around, expecting to see Hotaru.

"Why isn't Hotaru with you?"

"She's busy in the lab… and Natsume?"

"Well, you know him",

Mitsukai chuckled.

"Can we talk?" they both asked each other at the same time. They smiled.

"Sure Mitsukai, but where?"

She thought for a while. "How 'bout in the classroom? I'm sure it's open. And nobody would bother going in there since it's Sunday",

"Sure. Come on then",

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

**-Classroom-**

Mitsukai started drawing on the board. She grew very fond of drawing after losing her voice for a while…

"What's up Ruka?" she asked drawing a castle.

"Not much…"

Silence… Ruka petted his rabbit and Mitsukai kept on drawing.

"Come on Ruka, be a man, speak up!" he thought.

"Umm… Mitsukai-" but she cut him off.

"Ruka… does Natsume has a crush on someone?" Mitsukai asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Ruka stared at her for a while, his mind became blank. A silly smile crept on his face…

"Well… he has never told me about it before… but actions speak louder than words",

Mitsukai put down the chalk.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I…" Mitsukai's mind whirled. "I can't just ask him straightforward…" she thought.

She fiddled with her fingers. "I umm… I…"

"What is it Mitsukai?" asked Ruka excited. "Next she's gonna say that she loves him. And they'll live happily ever after", he thought with his eyes glittering.

"Ruka, is Natsume gay?" she finally blurted out.

"Well of course he loves- WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" he couldn't believe his ears.

Mitsukai turned red and they both sweat dropped.

"I asked if Natsume-" but Ruka cut her off.

"Of course not! Why would he be?!?"

But then Ruka thought. "It can't be possible! Yeah I know Natsume hates girls and that's the reason why he doesn't have a girlfriend… but this is crazy! But wait a moment… what if… what if… what if it's because he ENVIES girls! No way! Not my best friend!"

Ruka imagined Natsume wearing girly clothes, he shivered at that thought.

"Well… it's because of what he said yesterday-"

"What did he say?"

Mitsukai paused. "Should I really tell him?" she pondered on that question.

"Well… I just have a feeling she has a crush on a guy…"

"That's not all a lie", she thought.

Ruka's jaw dropped. "No! I swear to god Mikan! Natsume's straight!"

Mitsukai believed him. Not only because she trusts him but also because he called her Mikan, he was dead serious despite of his manic state.

Mitsukai's mood brightened again. "I believe you Ruka! Now, what is it that you wanted to ask me about?"

Ruka paused. "Sorry… I think I've lost it",

Mitsukai chuckled. "Well if that's all, I'll be going now. Thanks again Ruka!"

Ruka just gave her a nod and she left the classroom.

When Mikan left, Ruka slumped on the desk.

"What kind of question was that! Natsume! Gay! Never!"

But then somebody passed by the hallway and heard him.

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

**-Hallway-**

Mitsukai strutted around the hallways again, feeling very happy again.

"What was I thinking! Natsume, gay? I'm so stupid! Him? Has a crush on a guy, hahaha!"

Then she stopped where she was. A memory flashed back to her.

"CB… Natsume's crush is CB! CB couldn't possibly be a guy… could it be?"

"B could represent 'Boy'… and what about C?" she thought.

"NO!" Mitsukai was troubled once again.

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

_Ruka left the classroom. Then Mr. Narumi entered. He forgot something from his desk in the classroom. Then, he saw the drawing Mitsukai made (unknown it was her drawing of course!) He suddenly had an idea._

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

**-THE NEXT DAY, IN THE CLASSROOM-**

The students were chatting madly about the latest gossips… about the 2 most famous pairs of best friends.

"… have you heard? Ruka has this helluva crush on a girl!"

"Really? Who could be? The girl must be so lucky!"

"Ruka's not the only one who's hot here!"

"Ya! There's Mitsukai and of course, Natsume!"

"Mitsukai's a no-no now…"

"What the heck are you talking about?!?"

"I heard he and Hotaru Imai actually has a secret relationship!"

"NO!"

"… well at least Natsume's still available…"

"I'm not sure about that! I just heard this shocking rumor that Natsume's gay!"

"WHAT?!?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Actually, I wish I was…"

"What's happening in this world!"

"I don't want to stay single forever!"

"The gods are punishing us!"

"It's karma!"

And so on…

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

Then, Mitsukai and Hotaru both entered the classroom.

The girls had teary eyes, the rumor must be true!

From the back door, Natsume and Ruka entered…

Ruka glanced around the classroom and saw someone familiar. He blushed.

Half of the girls fainted. He must have seen his crush!

They sat down and Natsume started reading his manga.

The girls sighed. At least there's no proof that Natsume's a gay.

"I told you that was a rumor!"

"Natsume's straight! And will always be!"

They gawked at him, as always.

Look at him, his style, his attitude, his whole being is straight! There's nothing about him that would prove-

One fan girl just realized something… _his earrings._

"It's a control device!" she thought to herself.

"But still… he doesn't need 2… does he? The one with the ruby stone is quite fashiona-"

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" The poor girl ran out the classroom.

The class sweat dropped.

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

Then Mr. Narumi entered.

"Good Morning Class!"

"Good Morning Mr. Narumi!"

"Hope you had plenty of rest last week, cause this week we'll be very busy!"

Anna and Nonoko smiled at each other. They knew what he was about to say. And also Hotaru. (Remember in Chapter 7, when Koko said that Mr. Narumi wanted to see the 3 girls?)

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

"What is it Mr. Narumi? What do you mean by that?" asked a student.

Mr. Narumi had a silly smile planted on his face.

"We're going to have a play!"

The class started chatting with each other, all excited.

"But what for sir?"

"Well, since you'll be transferring to Middle School next year, the teachers decided that you need more 'bonding moments' with your batch before the youth is wasted on vices and virtues!"

"Virtues?" Mitsukai thought in confusion.

"Anyway, the play will be lead by the technical types of this class. And also Yuu of course",

"Mr. Narumi, when will the play be held?" Mitsukai asked.

"Well since it's just going to be a short play, it'll probably be 2 weeks from today",

"Is the whole academy going to watch us?" Sumire asked.

"Why yes! That's why we all need to do our best!"

"So what's the story of the play anyway?" Hotaru asked.

Mr. Narumi grinned. "Well, as the director of this play and adviser of this class, I've revised a classic tale into a modern one! Only, it's really different… maybe too much… but anyway! This is your play!"

_The Baby and the Brute_

"What kind of title is that?" said Natsume.

"Actually, I based it in the story 'The Beauty and the Beast'. In this story however, 'beauty' is a childish yet sweet girl. And 'beast' isn't really ugly. He's just a jerk in the story",

Silence… they were too dumfounded.

Mr. Narumi handed them each a script. It was about 30 pages! Amazing, he did all this by himself for only a short period of time!

The students scanned the script while babbling with each other.

Hotaru noticed something.

"The main character… this Felicity… she sounds like… Mikan!" she thought.

And also Ruka.

"JC huh? Obnoxious and aloof… just how Mikan used to describe Natsume in the past!" he thought.

"Something tells me this is going to be interesting", Hotaru said to no one in particular.

She had finally thought of a plan that could finally bring those two together.

"Well then! Let's start with the casting!" said Mr. Narumi.

He took out a fishbowl and laid it on his table.

"Please line up!"

…**X ooo X ooo X ooo X…**

**Well? What do you think? We're nearing the end of this story… 3 more chapters to go! Please review! Why the story of 'Beauty and the Beast' you may ask? Well… as you know Natsume's hard in the outside but soft in the inside… like the beast. (But of course Natsume's cute!) And like Belle, Mikan has accepted Natsume (or the beast for Belle) just the way he is. Again, Please review! Thanks in advance!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	9. Before the Play

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE… THE END **

**+++ +++**

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you keep on supporting this fic. (And also my other fics)! I was able to update today 'cause I don't have classes- my school's having trouble with the electricity because of the past storm. Well, this is the 9th chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget to review in the end!**

**+++ +++**

**CHAPTER 9: BEFORE THE PLAY**

The students lined up in front of the teacher's desk. They were all anxious to see the roles they will get.

Sumire dipped her hand in the fishbowl-

"Hold it", and Hotaru used her baka gun on her.

The class sweat dropped as the 'battered' Sumire left a hole in the wall.

"Wha-what's wrong, Hotaru?" Mr. Narumi asked nervously.

"Invention no. 0169, The Automatic Role Selector. Used in rushed plays that has no time for auditions of roles. It selects the perfect role for every person according to each of their capabilities. Designed for a 100 faultless performance", She explained.

"How'd she create something like that so fast?" Yuu thought.

"I think it would be wise to use my invention. Right guys?" she said, her eyes having that scary glint, like Mr. Bear.

The class just nodded, afraid to be shot by her baka gun.

"What a very useful invention Hotaru", said Mr. Narumi laughing nervously.

"Class, do what Hotaru says, okay?"

But of course, the class didn't need any command from Mr. Narumi. Hotaru was as deadly as Natsume.

The class placed their thumb mark on the machine. Hotaru typed the roles in the story and in a minute, the casting was complete.

A screen appeared from the back of the invention.

_**Major Roles:**_

_**Felicity: Mikan Sakura**_

_**JC/ Jack: Natsume Hyuuga**_

_**Ren: Hotaru Imai**_

_**Kyle: Ruka Nogi**_

The class grew quiet. It was like a coincidence that those four (who were the latest topics in the gossip) got the major roles. But of course, there are no coincidences, especially to Hotaru Imai.

**+++ +++**

**-Later, Break time-**

The class exited the room, but unfortunately, 2 boys were 'caught' by Hotaru Imai, they were her servants.

"What did you think of the plan?" she asked with her trademark emotionless face.

"What plan?" they asked.

"The roles in the play", she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So it was not a coincidence that we got the lead roles?" Ruka blushed as he said the word 'we'.

"Not really. I've expected those two WILL get those lead roles. But I didn't expect us. Oh well…"

"But Hotaru… this is just a play. It still might remain the same even after-"

But Hotaru hit him with her baka gun.

"No. After the elevator incident, something has _changed_. Right Ruka?"

Ruka blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Natsume and Mikan changed a little. What else are you thinking?"

"Oh… yeah",

Ruka thought Hotaru noticed him starting to blush around her.

"Even the people saw the change…" said Yuu rubbing his cheek where Hotaru shot her.

"What's that?" they asked.

Yuu sweat dropped. "Well I… I can't really say-"

"I think rosy cheeks suit you well Yuu. Too bad only one is rosy, let me shoot the other", said Hotaru bringing out her baka gun once again.

"Okay! Okay! I'll speak up!"

Hotaru lowered her baka gun. Ruka sweat dropped. "This is the girl I like?" he thought.

"Well… people… people started talking about this rumor about you guys…"

"I'm waiting", Hotaru tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well… they say… they say that you Ruka… you have this humongous crush on somebody!"

"WHAT!" He almost lost balance in shock. "Why did they think that?" he was afraid to glance at Hotaru.

"Well… they say you blush more often now…"

"That's true", said Hotaru blankly.

"So she has noticed", Ruka thought. His cheeks felt warm.

"And the girls think… they think that you Hotaru and Mitsukai- I mean Mikan are together…"

"What do you they mean by together?" Ruka asked.

"Well… 'together together'… you know… more than friends",

Hotaru looked emotionless while she took out her baka gun again. "I'm gonna kill those girls",

The 2 stepped away from her.

"And Natsume… well… it's really stupid… but the people think that he might be-"

But Hotaru and Ruka cut him off. "-gay",

Yuu's eyes widened. "So it's true?"

"Hell no!" said Ruka.

"Well forget about those rumors. I'm even surprised that you even know about them, Yuu… but after the play, there's only one thing to talk about", Hotaru looked outside and saw Natsume reading the script under the Sakura tree.

**+++ +++**

**-Under the Sakura Tree-**

Natsume read the script. Surprisingly, he found it very interesting, what's surprising is because since Narumi made it, he thought it will be about magic, fairies, pink and other 'girly' and romantic stuff, which he thought is junk. But yes, it was about romance… but this story was something he can relate to his own.

_ Just a short, rushed summary about the play _

_Felicity is a very nice and beautiful girl. She has a best friend named Ren who is very smart. One day, Ren had to go away to find her twin brother. Felicity is sad because Ren has been gone for a month already and still hasn't returned. She meets Kyle, a very handsome and talented guy, and his obnoxious and aloof friend, JC. Ren goes back and Felicity realizes that she, Kyle and JC were childhood friends. And that JC and Jack is the same person! Felicity starts to have a crush but gets heart-broken when she found out that Kyle likes Ren. Surprisingly, JC comforted her and they became 'sorta friends'. _

_There was a dance coming up and Felicity is troubled because she has no partner. Ren doesn't seem to care about the dance at all. Meanwhile, Kyle and JC have been stalked around with girls. Kyle decides to go to the dance with Ren. And JC has turned down every girl who asks her. It was the dance and the 2 spent their time under a Sakura Tree. Their feelings grew stronger. Then Felicity found out about his heart disease. When JC was about to die, Felicity prays for his life and realizes she loves him. JC had a heart transplant and lives_

_ I wasn't really supposed to write this. But I think you'll get confused when they will start the play. Sorry if the summary sucks _

**+++ +++**

Meanwhile, Mitsukai went back to her room to change. She has just spoken to Mr. Narumi about her part, but there was no use… the part she had was a girl's. For this week, she was back to being Mikan Sakura.

**+++ +++**

As Mikan walked around the campus looking for Natsume, eyes were pinned on her. The people were curious on her 're-transformation' or whatever they call it.

Mikan felt a little self-conscious.

"It's weird… I didn't know I had gotten used to Mitsukai already…" she thought and clutched the script in nervousness.

She finally saw Natsume sitting under the Sakura tree reading the script.

Mikan smiled. "At least he's interested", she thought.

Mikan ran towards him. "Natsume, Mr. Narumi says we need to practice together",

Natsume looked up. "Finally…" he thought.

Mikan was there with her usual smiley face, pig-tails and…

"Polka-dotted panty. I've never expected missing that view", he said smirking.

Mikan blushed. "Well I HAVEN'T missed your perverted ways", she sat down beside him.

"Now let's see… where's our first scene together… here it is!"

_Felicity was late for class. As she was rushing, she bumped into a boy._

_Felicity fell on top of him._

_Felicity: Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry-_

_JC: Watch where you're going, idiot!_

_Felicity: Idiot? Hey I said I was sorry!_

_JC: Get off me!_

_He pushed her away and stood up brushing himself._

_Felicity stood up as well and started picking her things. Her eyes were filling up with tears._

_JC: Look… just be careful again next time…_

_Felicity looked up at him._

Mikan's eyes grew wide. It was like their daily routine every morning. Back when there was no Mitsukai. She looked at Natsume.

"Have you read this?" Mikan said in shock.

"Do you need help reading little girl? Can't you even understand simple words?"

"Idiot! I didn't mean it that way! I meant it's similar…"

"To what?"

"Well… this happens to us… every morning",

"Correction It used to. Up until your stupid Mitsukai character came to life", he said with coldness in his voice.

Mikan looked down. "Does this mean… he misses bumping into me?" she thought.

Then her eyes lit up.

"Stupid Mitsukai?!? He hates him! He hates him! This means Natsume's not gay!" she thought.

Mikan just smiled at him.

Natsume was startled. He thought she'd be angry at him for calling 'her male self' stupid.

**+++ +++**

**-The Next Day-**

"Do you really have to go, Ren?" Felicity asked with her head down.

"Yeah. So don't try to follow me. Don't worry I'll be back soon, I promise", Ren replied with a blank look.

"Can't I come with you? I promise to behave, I promise!" Felicity pleaded.

"No. You have school remember? And the teacher told you that if you slack off again, you might repeat the same grade level",

"You go to school too!"

"I'm a genius unlike you. I can easily catch up with our lessons. Besides, I have a really good excuse for this", Ren turned her back and started walking away.

"Ren… please… just tell me why and where are you going?" Felicity had tears in her eyes.

"To the city… to look for my twin brother… Jack…"

"That was great girls!" said Mr. Narumi patting Mikan and Hotaru on the back.

"The roles fit you perfectly! And Mikan, you must have a talent for acting! It's amazing! You were able to bring out every emotion in every sentence!"

Mikan dried her tears and smiled. "It's because I remembered the time when Hotaru left for the Academy… but unlike in the story, she left without an explanation", she added.

Hotaru looked at her with an 'I-don't-care' expression.

"Right. Time for a 30 minute break everybody", said Mr. Narumi.

**+++ +++**

Then, Tsubasa and Misaki entered.

"Tsubasa! Misaki!" Mikan ran towards them.

"Mikan! Nice to see you again!" said Tsubasa placing his hand on top of her head.

"We heard you had the lead for your play. We can't wait for your presentation",

"So who's the leading man?"

Then suddenly, Tsubasa and Misaki felt hot all of the sudden.

"I am. You got a problem?" Natsume glared at them.

The 2 sweat dropped.

"So whatcha doing here anyway?" Mikan asked them.

"Well we're-"

"Come here", said Hotaru appearing from no where.

"Later Mikan", the 2 went towards Hotaru and left the room.

"Imai's sure is powerful", said Natsume.

Then they noticed they were the only ones left in the room.

"Are you hungry, Natsume?" Mikan asked all of the sudden.

"No", then he went out the room. Mikan followed him.

**+++ +++**

They sat under the Sakura Tree.

Natsume started reading his manga while Mikan read the script.

"I didn't know this play had so many drama scenes…"

Then one page caught her eye. She read that part and almost dropped the script.

She turned to Natsume, her jaw dropped to the floor as she pointed to one line.

_Felicity and Jack kissed under the Cherry Blossom Tree._

Natsume already read that part.

"So?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'so'? There's a kissing scene! I don't want to have my first kiss just because of a play!" said Mikan.

"What can you do about it little girl?"

Then Mikan remembered. She was going to kiss Natsume!

She suddenly went bright red. She sat down beside him without a word.

Natsume noticed her sudden silence and glanced at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just… shocked…"

"Well how did you imagine your first kiss to be, little girl?"

Mikan thought for a while. "I don't know", she answered.

"Love hasn't been on my mind. Well… maybe I just want my first kiss to be with someone I love and who loves me back",

Natsume was quiet.

**+++ +++**

**-Hotaru's Lab-**

"Now, after the play, there's going to be an after party. That's why I called you two. You're going to prepare everything. When I say everything, I mean everything", said Hotaru.

"R-right. C-can we have a l-list then?" asked Tsubasa, a little nervous of her tone.

Hotaru handed him a scroll. "I want that party to be perfect",

"O-okay. But… can we ask the help of others?"

Hotaru looked at them.

Tsubasa and Misaki thought they were going to be shot by her baka gun.

"Alright. But don't tell them the real intention of that party",

"Hotaru… just how exactly are we going to bring them together?" asked Misaki.

Hotaru faced the opposite direction.

"We're not going to do anything… just prepare the 'proper atmosphere'", with that, she left.

"Hotaru's nice… doing all this for her friend", Misaki told Tsubasa.

"Well I can sense blackmail", he said under his breath.

**+++ +++**

"If Natsume confesses to Mikan… I'm going to be rich", Hotaru thought, her eyes shaped like dollar signs.

**+++ +++**

**-Faculty Office-**

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in", called Mr. Narumi.

The door opened. It was… Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume. What are doing here?" asked Mr. Narumi surprised.

"We need to talk", he said simply.

**+++ +++**

**Please review! 2 more chapters to go and it's a wrap! So please give me your support! I already have the ending planned in my mind but I want to be more special! Give me inspirations! **

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	10. Child's Play Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE IS OWNED BY Tachibana Higuchi, NOT ME.**

**Yes! It's finally here! The first part of Chapter 10- I decided to make the last 2 chapters divided into 2 parts for easier update! Please review! And also, special thanks to Miha-chan for the suggestion! **

**Thank you to all those who supported me and this fic and for waiting so patiently for me update!**

**CHAPTER 10: Child's Play (PART 1)**

"We need to talk", Natsume said to Mr. Narumi.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about Natsume?" He was still startled by the boy's sudden 'openness'.

"It's about the play", Natsume threw the script on his desk.

"Change the last scene", he simply said.

"You mean the part where you and Mikan kiss? But that's the grand finale, my boy! Every good play ends with a kiss! It's for a happy ending!" said Mr. Narumi with a silly smile on his face.

"I said change it", Natsume's tone meant that it was final. He turned to leave.

"Do you really hate to kiss Mikan?"

Natsume stopped.

"I'm doing this for that idiot", he replied in a somber tone, not even looking back.

Natsume left the Faculty.

Mr. Narumi can't help give a small smile. He was sure. Natsume loves Mikan. But he thinks Mikan doesn't love him the way he loves her.

That was false. Mikan also loves Natsume. Why would she go through so much trouble to be Mitsukai if her sole intention was to somehow change him? But Mikan doesn't know this too.

"Well then… what can I do about the ending?" Mr. Narumi thought long and hard. But no idea seemed to pop inside his head.

"Well if I'm not going to include a kiss… I can't just end it with them confessing their feelings… that's too dull",

**-Academy Grounds-**

Mikan was memorizing her lines. Then suddenly Natsume walked over to her. (Whoa! Miracle! Shouldn't it be the other way around?)

"Hey pigtails. Come on let's practice", he motioned her to follow him.

"M-I-K-A-N. Try calling me that you baka! But okay I'll practice with you",

They sat under the Sakura tree.

They didn't notice somebody was spying on them…

**-Behind the Bushes-**

"Damnit Hotaru!" Ruka cursed under his breath.

"What if they caught me eavesdropping on them… what will I say to them? More importantly, to Natsume!" he said to himself.

"Then you're a dead man", a familiar voice said behind him.

Ruka was shocked to death and let out a scream. (Not a girl's scream of course!)

Natsume and Mikan looked behind them. There they saw an overexcited Ruka lying on the ground, obviously hit by a displeased Hotaru using her infamous baka gun.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked helping Ruka up.

Natsume stared at Ruka trying to figure him out.

"Ruka's being an idiot. That's why I shot him", Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing behind the bushes?" Natsume asked looking down at Ruka.

Ruka, who seemed to have fainted, suddenly started stuttering as his best friend waited for an explanation.

"Digging for rabbits", Hotaru pointed to her machine which seemed to appear out of nowhere. (The one in the last few episodes… when the animals were set loose. I think it was a giant mole or something… Sorry but I forgot what it is called!)

Ruka looked at Hotaru as if he could kiss her. (Just the expression! But it's true _Ruka can kiss Hotaru_… but Hotaru will shoot him with her baka gun afterwards)

"Is that so… well anyway, would you two like to join us? We're practicing our lines for the play", Mikan said.

"Okay", Hotaru said.

Ruka sighed in relief. "At least the eavesdropping business is over", he thought.

**-Afternoon practice-**

"_I- I like you Ren…" Kyle said turning tomato red and looked down. (Kyle is played by Ruka) _

The audience (Class B) got hooked up on the whole scene, grasping every moment.

"Puh-lease", Natsume said under his breath.

He stared up at his best friend.

"Ruka seems to be getting into the part, isn't he?" Mikan said.

The crowd 'shushed' her and continue watching the two.

"Why can't you face me properly?" Hotaru asked, diffusing the whole scene.

"What? That's not written in the script, is it?" Ruka scanned the script.

The audience groaned.

"Cut! What's wrong you two?" Mr. Narumi asked going up the stage.

"It's Ruka's fault", Hotaru simply said.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Ruka asked.

"Kyle is proposing to a girl he loves. Why should he look down on the floor? He's not guilty or anything. And the play describes him as someone 'confident'. Besides, he's known Ren for sometime now, so what does he have to lose if maybe, she rejected him? They'll still be friends", Hotaru pointed out.

Everyone was dumbstruck by what she said. How can a girl who rarely shows her emotions understand the 'deep' part of a play so much? It's unbelievable.

Hotaru's statement echoed in Natsume's head.

He has known Mikan for 3 years now, excluding the frequent squabbles, they're good friends. What's he going to lose if he proposes to her?

His image… but that isn't as important as his feelings.

"Hotaru Imai, you're truly a genius", Natsume thought grinning slightly.

Mr. Narumi broke the silence. "Okay then! Good suggestion Hotaru! Let's start that part again, shall we?"

"_I like you, Ren", Kyle said turning scarlet. "And I always have. In fact, I like you so much that I think I…"_

"_I think I love you",_

The audience gasped.

_Ren stared at him. "Why did you just tell me this now?"_

"_I don't know… I guess I was waiting for the right time…"_

_Then Ren/ Hotaru did something she rarely did. She smiled._

_Ruka/Kyle blushed crimson._

"_You should have told me sooner…" she said._

"_But it's okay… I already knew your feelings from the start",_

"_You do?" Kyle asked surprised._

"_Yeah… I was waiting for you Kyle. Waiting oh-so patiently",_

The audience applauded. Ruka looked away from Hotaru who was still smiling. When he looked back, he found Hotaru by his side.

"That's better, Nogi. Much better", she tapped his shoulder and walked away.

"You know what, maybe you should be more like Kyle. It'll do you good", she said before leaving the stage.

Ruka just stared at her.

Tsubasa and Misaki, together with the whole special abilities class, were planning for the after party, just as Hotaru 'ordered' them to. Some of their batch mates from other mixed clubs came to help out. But of course, Tsubasa and Misaki kept their mouth shut about the whole 'NxM' thingy.

Hotaru, with Anna and Nonoko walking alongside of her, came up to Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Everything going well?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. The party will be a blast since different students from the mixed clubs came to help out-" But Hotaru cut him off.

"I can see that. What I meant is the other thing",

"Oh that! Would you like to see the place? Misaki's there right now",

"Where? She's all over the place", Nonoko said looking around, seeing Misaki's doubles.

The 3 girls followed him into the forest.

There were trails of flowers on the ground and some candle lamps hanging on the trees.

They arrived and saw Misaki arranging some potted plants around.

"Beautiful!" Anna and Nonoko said.

There was a garden swing for two, facing a beautiful view of the whole academy.

Hotaru grinned a little. "Well done you two", she said facing them.

Tsubasa and Misaki grinned.

"Oh, and I added something as well!" said Misaki.

She uncovered a CD player underneath the bushes. "It'll be so romantic! They have a background song like in movies!" Misaki said. (As suggested by Miha-chan :-))

Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"I guess bringing this was a waste after all", Hotaru said holding her baka gun.

Tsubasa and Misaki let out a nervous and forced laugh. "Where the heck does she hide that thing?" Tsubasa thought.

"At night, you can see all the stars", Misaki said.

"How romantic!" Anna and Nonoko said together.

"And fireworks too, but only on that day", Tsubasa added.

"A perfect spot, a perfect theme song and a perfect confession!" Misaki said.

"Mikan's so lucky!" Anna said.

"It's like a fairy tale!" Nonoko said.

"She's the princess, Natsume's the prince..." Anna said.

"And we're her fairy godmother!" they said holding each others hands.

Hotaru shot them with her baka gun. "So it's not a waste after all",

"It's going to be perfect! Nothing can go wrong. Once Natsume's led here by Ruka", Misaki said.

"And Mikan by Hotaru. They'll finally confess their feelings and be done with it", Tsubasa continued.

Then they realized something.

"That doesn't sound like a foolproof plan", Anna said.

"If you think of it that way, you're right…" Misaki said.

"There's no assurance that Natsume will confess to her then", Nonoko said.

"Or if Mikan will accept his proposal", Tsubasa added.

They bent their heads in despair.

4 more shots from Hotaru's baka gun.

"Idiots. Don't think so negatively. I have it all planned in my mind. They'll get together, and I'm sure of it", Hotaru said. (_What's the plan?)_

But they weren't convinced that much.

Then suddenly, Koko came running towards them with a worried expression planted on his face.

"Hey you guys!" he called out.

"What's the matter Koko?" Nonoko asked.

"I just heard Mr. Narumi say that he might remove the kissing scene of Natsume and Mikan in the play!" he said making big gestures.

"What? No way!" exclaimed Anna.

"But that's the turning point of our plan!" Misaki said.

"There's a kissing scene?" Tsubasa asked.

Hotaru shot him with her baka gun. The others sweat dropped.

"Hey quit it will you!" he said.

"Koko, are you absolutely sure about it?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. So what are we going to do Hotaru?"

She turned her back on them. "I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Narumi",

She said in a cold tone that sent chills up their spines.

**-Faculty-**

Narumi was making the final arrangements in the script. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", he said.

The door opened. Hotaru came in.

"We need to talk, sir", she said.

Narumi looked at her. "How come this situation seems familiar?" he thought.

"Alright Hotaru. What can I do for you?" he asked.

Hotaru held up the script. "Were you planning on changing the last part?"

"Yes. You see Natsume asked me to. It's a pity though, I think it's the best part of the-" But she cut him off.

"You're the teacher here. Why should you listen to him?" she asked in a curt tone.

Narumi stared at her, puzzled.

"Hotaru? What's-"

"Sir, you know that I'm dedicated in making this play a success",

"You are?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Yes I am. And I don't want the wishes of a notorious and impudent student ruin it", (I think Hotaru's the only one who can stand up or level against Natsume!)

Narumi saw the seriousness in Hotaru's icy stare and tone.

"Now I remember", he thought. "Natsume also had that kind of expression when he came to talk to me",

"I don't know what to say Hotaru-" but she cut him off once again.

"I don't think you made any promise to Natsume about changing the last part, so that means you **won't change** it", she turned to leave.

"Anyway, I think the last part would be best for everyone", she closed the door and left.

Narumi was too dumbfounded to speak. What should he do now? Follow the command of the ferocious black cat or the ingenious prodigy? In the end he might end up burned by fire or crushed by machines. There's not much of a choice.

**-End of Part One-**

**Okay! I've just gotten through my exams and retreat! It's partially good and partially… not so good. But I'm still busy though… well anyway! I hope you like this chappie! I think it's a little short… well it's half a chapter! Please review so I can be motivated to make fast updates despite my busy schedule! I'll do this just for you guys! Till next time!**

**-'orange-ideas'- **


	11. Child's Play Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**CHAPTER 10: Child's Play (PART 2)**

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**-Late that Night-**

Natsume has just arrived back in the Academy after his missions. (Sorry if I didn't include this in the first chapters of my fic!) He felt really tired and can't wait to sleep. As he trudged back to his room, he saw a figure of a man waiting for him outside his door.

He scowled. Clearly, he was not in the mood for entertaining guests that time. (Was he ever?)

He saw that the person had blonde hair and was quite tall. Natsume recognized the person. It was Mr. Narumi.

Natsume approached him more irritable than ever. "What does he want now?" he thought.

Mr. Narumi flashed him a smile as soon as he saw him coming. Natsume just rolled his eyes. This made him more pissed. He was smiling like that as if he didn't know where he had been and done.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked in a rude tone.

"Hello Natsume! I had been waiting for you all this-" But he cut him off.

"Just tell me already", he was getting more pissed by the minute.

"Oh, well okay. I just want to tell you that I can't cancel the kissing scene" Narumi said looking away. (Hooray readers!)

"What? And why?" he asked glaring more.

"Well umm… most of the crew… Hotaru agreed with me not to cut the part",

"Boy I hope he doesn't burn me… and Hotaru… and the rest of my students", he thought as a drop of sweat fell at the side of his forehead.

After much thought, Mr. Narumi finally decided to go on with the play, ignoring Natsume's umm… suggestion.

"Tell me, was that to much to ask of you, or should I be on my knees and start begging?" he inquired in fury.

"Please understand Natsume-"

"Oh I understand perfectly", he said with a sardonic look.

He looked away. "Just don't blame me if that Sakura starts acting weird just because of a stupid kiss", Natsume opened his door and banged it shut.

Mr. Narumi sighed.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**-Last Practice-**

"_Hey… I need to tell you something", JC told Felicity with his bangs covering his eyes. (JC/Jack is Natsume and Felicity is Mikan)_

_Felicity blushed and her heart started pounding rapidly. "What… what is it Jack?" she asked kinda nervously._

_Suddenly Jack pinned her on the tree with his hands and looked at her directly. Felicity's blush deepend._

The audience was cut up in the moment, half of them forgetting it was still the practice. Hotaru was too busy watching than filming. And Sumire was too engrossed to make side comments.

As Natsume or rather, JC, stared down at her, Mikan's mind became woozy, too mesmerized by his crimson orbs.

"_I love you", he said._

The audience gasped.

_JC leaned closer to give her a kiss. Felicity closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. _

"Natsume…" Mikan thought nervously.

_Their faces were only centimetres away…_

"And let's save that for the opening night", Natsume said, back to his old self.

The audience groaned.

Mikan opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her heart was still beating too fast and the blush on her cheeks didn't seem to fade at all.

"Alright, good work everyone. And that ends our last practice. Sleep well tonight so you'll be prepared for tomorrow", Mr. Narumi said.

They bid their good-byes to each other and started leaving the auditorium.

Natsume looked at Mikan. "Good luck tomorrow Polka dots", and he left the stage.

"Natsume…" she thought. Mikan touched her lips. "He's going to be my first kiss…"

"This is bad", she said to herself.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**-The Play- _(Finally!)_**

**The characters: **

**Felicity-Mikan**

**JC/Jack- Natsume**

**Ren- Hotaru**

**Kyle: Ruka**

**_Note: See chapter 9: Before the Play for summary. I changed the summary a bit so please don't be confused. _**

**I only included some 'useful' parts in the play.**

_**Gakuen Alice: Elementary Division, Class B presents…**_

_**THE BABY AND THE BRUTE**_

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

"_Ren… where are you?" Felicity said in despair. She sat under a Sakura Tree sobbing slightly. It's been a month since she last saw her._

At the side of the stage, Natsume had her eyes fixed on Mikan. "She must have felt this lonely when Imai left her…" he thought.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

"_I can't believe it! Kyle! Your best friend is this… pervert?!?" Felicity asked in shock._

"_Huh? You've already met JC?" Kyle asked in confusion._

"_Well yes! Not by name or anything but because of an unfortunate incident-" but JC cut her off._

"_More like an embarrassing one. I bumped into her, apologized and spoke my mind", JC said ignoring the glares he had been receiving._

"_Spoke your mind?" Kyle asked in confusion._

"_Don't-" but he cut her off._

"_That she was wearing ugly floral panties", he said nonchalantly._

_Kyle turned scarlet and looked away. Felicity was more frustrated now._

"She's really getting into the part", Natsume thought. "Probably used to it by now."

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

"_Ren! I miss you so much!" Felicity hugged her tight, tears of joy running down her cheeks._

_Ren gave a small smile. Kyle and JC watched from behind._

"_I already found my brother", she said. "And it's all thanks to you and Kyle",_

"_Me? What did I do? And how do you know about Kyle?" Felicity asked curious._

"_It's nice to see you again, Ren", a voice from behind said. It was Kyle._

"_Long time no see Kyle-" _

"_How did you know each other?" Felicity asked._

"_He's a childhood friend of mine and my brother, JC", she explained._

"_Oh… wait, JC is your brother! I thought it was Jack!"_

"_JC stands for Jack Christopher", Kyle explained._

"_It also stands for Jesus Christ! My God I can't believe it!" said Felicity not taking her eyes off the two._

"_How are you, Jack?" Ren asked ignoring her friend._

"_Fine. Kyle's been good to me", he replied glancing at his friend who was trying desperately to calm Felicity down._

"_Why did you leave without telling me? Mother has been-"_

"_How is she?" he asked his bangs covering his eyes._

"_Worried. In case you're also wondering, Dad's worried too. When he found out you were gone, you should've seen his face. Horrible. I tried desperately to keep my face straight", Ren said._

_Jack chuckled a little. "Is he still angry?"_

"_Correction. Dissapointed. If you're not planning to come back soon, then you should at least call Mom. And I brought you these", Ren handed him the bag she was holding._

"_Some necessities and of course, your medicine", she said._

_Jack took it. "Thanks. But don't tell them where I am",_

"_As long as you call mom and explain, I'll leave you to your decisions",_

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

_Felicity sat down under the Sakura tree, sobbing._

_Kyle has just confessed her feelings to Ren._

_She was happy for them, even if she was heart-broken. She just felt stupid not noticing Kyle's feelings for he friend in the first place._

_The wind blew. Felicity tucked her face in her knees. Who could comfort her now?_

"Mikan's a really great actress", Nonoko told Anna.

"Yeah. The stage effect looks good too, thanks to Yuu",

They glanced at him who was busy concentrating… while sweating hard at the same time.

"Hey, isn't Natsume coming up soon?" Nonoko asked.

"You're right. It's the turning point", Anna said.

"_Hey",_

_Felicity looked up. But something was thrown on her head._

_She removed it and saw it was a jacket. She looked up and was surprised to see Jack._

_He sat down beside her._

"_There's no point in being miserable", he said not looking at her._

"_What are you talking about? Who's miserable?" she wore the jacket he gave._

_Then Jack leaned closer to her. Placed his hand on her cheek and wiped a tear._

"_But of course, it's normal being like that. Feelings make you human after all", he said in a comforting voice._

_Felicity looked up at him. Jack was comforting her!_

_Felicity chuckled. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you're going crazy. Humans do have feelings but they don't just change like that. Maybe you're not human after all",_

_Felicity laughed louder. Jack just grinned._

"This Jack character is just like Natsume! Comforting people with insults. The irony!" Mikan thought.

"She and her character are both idiots. So moody like babies", Natsume thought.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

_**Fast Forward: **Ren and Kyle went to the dance while Felicity and Jack spent their time under the Sakura tree._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Felicity sat beside Jack who was lying down on the hospital bed. Neither of them said a word._

_Finally, Felicity spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me you have a weak heart condition?" her voice was shaky and weak after all that crying._

"_You're not my mother or any relative. You're nobody", he sounded so cold._

"_Jack!" she exclaimed. Tears started to fall again. "Please…"_

The audience cried with her.

"_Save your tears. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it", he said._

"_What the hell are you talking about!"_

The audience watched intently. It was a gripping moment.

"_Fine. I'm not going to live any longer so you might as well save your tears for the up coming funeral-"_

_SLAP! Felicity looked furious._

"_Enough! Can't you see Jack! You're not just living for yourself! Think of the people who cares and loves you!"_

_He didn't say a word. Felicity exited his room._

"What if I die? …what will become of her?" Natsume thought.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

_**Fast Forward: **Jack had a heart transplant and lives. They both reconcile. Now, Jack was about to confess to her…_

"This is it. Once I enter the stage, in a few minutes, he's gonna kiss me", Mikan thought.

Mr. Narumi walked beside her. "Do well Mikan. The play's about to end. And the kiss is the finale", he said.

Mikan swallowed. "That's what I'm afraid of",

"Are you really opposed to this Mikan?" he asked.

Mikan was silent. "Oh Mr. Narumi… I don't know. It's all to fast… all too weird…"

"I'm sorry Mikan",

She faced him. "For what?"

"You see, Natsume went to me a couple of days ago I think. He asked me to cut this part",

Mikan was quiet.

"And he said the reason was 'cause he's doing it for you",

Mikan's eyes widened. "For me?"

Then she remembered telling him. _"Love hasn't been on my mind. Well… maybe I just want my first kiss to be with someone I love and who loves me back",_

"He was probably hurt when I said that. Oh, I'm sorry Natsume. I really love you-" she thought.

"No way", she said in disbelief.

"What Mikan? Oh wait, here comes your cue", Mr. Narumi gave her a slight push.

Mikan went out blushing, and did even more once she saw Natsume.

"_Felicity…" Jack called to her._

Mikan couldn't reply. It was as if she forgot her line.

"This must be the mental block Natsume was talking about", she thought. (Confused? See past chapters!)

"What's wrong with her?" Natsume thought.

"_Ermm… yes Jack? You wanted to say something to me?" _

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Was that the line? Oh well…"

"_Why don't you sit down beside me",_

Mikan swallowed. "This is it", she thought.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

"That wasn't the line, was it?" Ruka asked scanning the script.

"No. Apparently Mikan has finally understood something. Now she's too confused… at least the play's going well", Hotaru said.

"_Alright", Felicity sat down. They sat in silence._

"_Felicity… will you promise me I'll still be your friend… even after this?"_

"_After what Jack?"_

"_Promise me first",_

"_Okay okay. I promise. So now what?"_

"…"

"_I'm waiting",_

"…"

"_After what?" she was starting to get annoyed._

"_After I tell you that I'm crazy for you", he finally said._

The audience gasped. Some girls were **still **crying.

_Felicity couldn't respond._

"_Felicity…"_

_She faced him eye to eye. He cupped her face and pulled her closer to his._

"_I love you", _Some people in the audience fainted.

_Little by little, their faces got closer. Felicity closed her eyes._

"I'm sorry Mikan", Natsume whispered.

Mikan felt his lips on hers.

It was a gentle yet long kiss. Mikan felt Natsume was holding back. So Mikan kissed him back. "I love you too", her mind said.

_The kiss ended with an embrace._

Mikan finally remembered her last line.

"_I love you Jack. And I'll always do, no matter who or what you are",_

The curtains closed and the audience applauded.

**And that's the end of the 2nd to the last chapter! I hope you liked it- even if the play was mushy- I intended it to be mushy! Maybe I was practicing for Natsume's REAL confession! Please review! And remember that I'm cutting the last 2 chapters into 2 parts, 'kay? Oh! And don't forget to send me your guesses of C.B.! To tell you the truth, I only thought of ONE meaning of CB and I didn't expect to see other meanings! So I guess in gratitude and amazement, I'll include your guesses in the last chapter! NO ONE HAS GOTTEN THE CORRECT OR UMM… MY REAL MEANING OF CB! But I tell you, the meanings are really close- just put it all together! The FIRST one to get it right I'll… maybe give you a copy of the last part of the last chapter a day before I post it! Okay? Is it a deal or no deal? (Sweat drops) Sorry! I'm getting corny! Anyway, good luck in guessing! And also THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! ESPECIALLY REVIEWERS!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	12. The Afterparty Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Yahoo! The reviews for this story has reached 100 and above! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'm glad you liked it! I was really troubled this week, but reading your reviews was like eating a slice of chocolate cake! I love you all and I hope you'll never get bored or tired in supporting my fics- and others as well! Thanks for the inspiration!**

**Oh, and another thing. SOMEONE HAS GIVEN THE CORRECT MEANING OF CB! I will keep it a secret for now, I wouldn't want to ruin all the FUN! Well anyway, Congratulations to (SECRET)! I'll e-mail to you the last part of Chapter 11! So wait for me 'kay? **

**Anyway, on with the story! Please enjoy!**

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**CHAPTER 11 (PART 1): THE AFTERPARTY**

Mikan sat the end of her bed. She was troubled by her thoughts… about the incident that just occurred.

"My… heart… it won't stop this CRAZY beating…" she thought placing her hand on her chest.

Natsume's face flashed into her mind. She turned scarlet again.

"What's this feeling? It's weird… It's similar to the one I felt when… Natsume called me by my name… the first time…"

"_Mikan…"_

She shook her head in confusion. "I don't get this!"

She looked at her desk. There still lay the objects she used as 'Mitsukai'. The cap, the lip balm she used to change her voice, a clean pair of Yuu's uniform, rubber bands for tying her hair, the notebook where she had written down her plans, and lastly, the book entitled 'Inside a Guy's Head', which she bought especially for that purpose.

But now… it seemed as if it was just a waste of time. She wasn't able to change Natsume. Not a bit. But instead, it was herself that changed. What change?

_She was falling for him._

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**-Flashback-**

"_Don't forget, there's an afterparty later on", Hotaru told a 'still-confused-or-rather-flustered' Mikan._

"_Did you here me?"_

"_What? Oh yes! An afterparty! Cool! I'll umm… go to my room and change. See you later Hotaru!" she dashed away._

_Ruka, Natsume and the other walked towards Hotaru._

"_The play was great!" said Nonoko._

"_Especially the last part, way to go Natsume", Koko nudged him._

_Natsume looked unaffected, but inside his mind was spinning and his heart beating wildly._

"_Well what's done is done", Sumire said looking really annoyed._

"_Where's Mikan?" Yuu asked._

"_She said she's going to change for the afterparty",_

"_Ya right. I bet she doesn't want to see me now", Natsume thought._

**-End of Flashback-**

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**-At the Afterparty-**

"Natsume!" screamed the fan girls surrounding him.

"You were brilliant!" one said. _"Except for the last part!"_ she added under her breath.

"The play was amazing, fantastic!" the other said. _"It would've been perfect if it wasn't for that girl!" _she thought.

"Oh Natsume! Next time you're going to join a play, tell me so I can be your leading lady!" another one said.

"No I am the leading lady!"

"You? It's me!"

The fan girls started to argue.

"What are you doing with my Natsume!" Sumire bellowed in her cat-dog form. She chased the fan girls away.

Natsume ignored them and went over to Ruka.

"Having fun?" Ruka asked.

"Ya think?" he answered.

Ruka chuckled. "Come on. Let's go over to the food table", he motioned.

"So you can spy at Hotaru", Natsume said grinning. Ruka turned scarlet.

"Do you really have to be happy about my flushed face!"

Natsume chuckled. "Come on Romeo. Your stoic Juliet is waiting for you", he teased.

"And where's yours?" Ruka teased back. Natsume ignored him.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

"Well done. Everything seems fine at the moment", Hotaru told Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Too fine. Where's Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Maybe hiding in her room all flustered by what happened", she answered calmly.

The 2 sweat dropped. "Knowing that, why don't you comfort her?" Misaki said.

"I can't", she answered simply.

"And why not?"

"'Cause then nobody will look after this place", she replied.

"We will!" Tsubasa and Misaki said.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She answered.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**-Mikan's room-**

Nonoko and Anna were knocking at Mikan's door.

"Hey Mikan! Open up!" Nonoko called.

"Almost everybody is at the party by now!" Anna added.

No reply.

"Hey what's wrong?" Nonoko asked.

No reply.

"Come on… everybody's waiting for you", Anna said.

"Natsume's waiting for you", Nonoko added. She received a nudge at the side from Anna.

"Mikan! Hotaru's gonna be wor-" The door opened.

"-ried…"

The 2 were speechless.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**-Later-**

Natsume stared blankly at the starry sky under the Sakura tree. He glanced back where the party was held. He could hear the laughter, excitement, joy etc. of everyone. They were having a great time. And maybe for the first time, he wanted to be a part of it.

"_There you are Natsume!" _he heard a voice in his head. It was her voice.

"It'll never be the same…" he thought. Natsume clenched his fists in irritation.

"_Why are you so cross Natsume?"_

He used to push her away. Now that she's gone. He wants her back.

Then he saw people coming his way to the party. "Latecomers", he thought.

This made him remember their usual routine every morning. That was until Mitsukai came.

"It's her fault too", he thought. "She's such a baby!"

_And you are a brute. _His conscience told him.

Natsume could see the 3 people coming. 2 girls and a guy. As they went closer, Natsume recognized the girls as Nonoko and Anna. But who was the guy?

Then his eyes widened. He quickly hid behind the tree. It was Mitsukai.

The 3 passed him. Natsume fixed his eyes on Mitsukai, trying to contemplate what's going on.

"Is she a tomboy or something?" he thought.

He never really gave Mikan's actions second thoughts. He always thought of her as one silly and happy-go-lucky little girl.

Little girl? What? Does she want to be called little boy now? Then it struck him.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

_**Flashback**_

"_Thanks again for helping me Natsume", said Mikan with a smile._

_Natsume just grunted over his manga._

"_You've become more nicer now… better than the first time we met"_

"…"

"_I like you better now",_

_Natsume blushed a little. "Man! I hate these mushy moments!" he thought_

"_Who cares? You're still the same silly moron", he replied._

_Mikan's face flinched a little. "I won't let his insults ruin this conversation", she thought._

"_I get it", thought Natsume and grinned. "This is easy",_

"_The baka who's crazy over her stoic best friend…"_

_A vein popped out. _

"… _and about that old geezer",_

_And another…_

"_The stupid little girl who couldn't do anything right",_

_And another…_

"_Whose best quality is her annoying cheerfulness",_

_Mikan tried to change the subject. "The weather today seems-",_

"_-And worst is her love for weird printed panties",_

_Mikan couldn't take it anymore._

"_NATSUME!" she screamed so loud that the birds in the trees flew away._

"_That's it! When will you start treating me like a regular person?!?"_

"_I don't know… when you start acting like one…"_

_Mikan still glared at him. He stared at her and grinned._

"_Never", he said simply. _

_Mikan walked (or rather, marched) away from him with rage._

_Natsume stared at her direction and watched her walk away._

_**End of Flashback**_

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

"That idiot", he said grinning at his stupidity, at THEIR stupidity.

He understood it now. Mikan was trying to change the way he looked at her. She was trying to change him!

Natsume chuckled a bit at her plan.

"Still… it was nice of her to try", he thought.

He stood up and stretched his arms.

"I guess it's time to fix this", he buried his hands in his pocket and walked back towards the party.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

"I could kill you now", Hotaru said as she fired another shot at Mitsukai with her baka gun.

"Hotaru wait!"

BAM! 5 consecutive shots from Hotaru Imai.

"What do you think you're doing!" said Hotaru raising her voice. She still had the same expressionless face but irritation could be seen in her eyes.

"What do you mean Hotaru? What did I do wrong?" asked a frightened Mitsukai.

"Really. You're such an idiot. Stop this dressing up will ya", she scolded.

"What's wrong with-"

"Your grandfather didn't raise you up to be a freaking homosexual ya fool!" Hotaru got more pissed by the minute, thought her expression remained the same.

Mitsukai was silent. "I know Hotaru… but I have my reasons-"

"When will you grow up and face reality Mikan",

Mitsukai was shocked. Her words echoed in her head.

"Face reality… it's even harder to do so than changing it", she thought.

They were silent for a while.

Finally, Mitsukai removed her hat and the lip balm that changed her voice.

"I'm sorry Hotaru… and thank you. I'm going to change now", Mikan turned to go back to her dorm.

But then Hotaru used her invention (The one in the 2nd to the last episode, the crabs she used to grab Natsume and Ruka's head- Sorry I forgot what it's called!) to stop her.

"There's no time for that. In here", she dragged Mikan inside some kind of portable dressing room shaped like a lion's head.

"**Invention no. 0169. The Lion Dressing Room. Commonly used for fast or rushed dressing like in plays and fashion shows. The teeth of the lion are actually storage for clothes. It can also be used as mirrors",**

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

Mikan came out of the lion, all dizzy. She then saw the outfit she was wearing. It was a cute orange dress that was just above her knees and a white bolero. She also wore matching sandals. Her hair wasn't tied in pigtails, rather it was lose and had a flower on one side above the ear. (You know, like Jasmine Trias' hair?) Mikan looked simple but cute.

She examined herself and smiled at Hotaru who just gave a satisfied nod.

"This is wonderful Hotaru…" then her voice trailed off.

Hotaru took both of her hands and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Do what you must", she said.

Mikan looked at her confused. She let Hotaru drag her somewhere deserted.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

Natsume looked at the crowd trying to find Mitsukai. Then somebody tapped him on the shoulder. It was Ruka.

"Ruka, have you seen-" but he cut him off.

"Natsume come with me", and he dragged him away.

"Listen Ruka, I really need to find-" but again he was cut off.

"No you listen Natsume",

Natsume was shocked. Ruka never cut him off before. And he never spoke to him so straight forward.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hadn't done anything these past 3 years. I should've-"

"Done what?" Natsume was confused. He didn't expect Ruka to be apologizing now. What did he do?

"You know… I should've helped you… with her. Natsume, I know your not that good when it-"

"Hold on a sec Ruka. Just tell me, what are you saying?"

"It's Mikan. You love her don't you?" he said calmly. Natsume just stared at him.

Silence.

"Hey…" but he didn't know what to say back to him.

"Natsume… just promise me, you won't ruin a chance like this… okay?"

Natsume looked confused for a second. Then grinned. "You are so mushy sometimes", was his reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now come on",

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**-The Confession-**

"Hurry Misaki! They're coming!" whispered Tsubasa.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"

She examined the area one more time. "All good", she said to herself.

"Let's just hope our efforts won't get wasted!" said Tsubasa. They hid beneath the bushes.

**o0----------0o**

"Where am I?" Mikan thought. Hotaru told her to follow the candle lamps. Mikan didn't know why. But knowing Hotaru, she'll get another shot from her baka gun if she refused to go.

Meanwhile, Natsume was trudging down the same path as well. He knew Mikan was going to be there. And Ruka didn't have to say it out loud for Natsume to understand. 'Tell her the truth'

**o0----------0o**

Mikan saw the view and was amazed. She was too busy admiring and didn't notice the raven-haired boy standing beside her.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Mikan gulped as she looked beside her. Her cheeks instantly turned red and her heart galloped like a horse.

"Ye-yes", she said looking away. She was too embarrassed.

"It's a miracle. You don't look ugly in that dress", he teased. Simply, he was trying to tell her how gorgeous she looked.

"What do you mean a miracle?!?" she glared at him forgetting her embarrassment.

Natsume grinned. "Feeling more comfortable now?"

Mikan's features softened. He did that just to remove the awkwardness.

Natsume sat on the bench, waiting for her to sit beside him.

But Mikan's mind was in a blur. She couldn't move or even react.

"The view looks the same here. So there's no point in wasting your energy standing there all night",

**o0----------0o**

Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Hotaru and Ruka sat behind the bushes, eavesdropping, _as usual_.

"Have you told him everything in the script?" Hotaru asked Ruka.

Ruka sweat dropped and nodded. Every word Ruka told Natsume before bringing him here was part of Hotaru's plan. She didn't want any mistakes so she made Ruka a script. (So the mushy Ruka and Natsume scene was all Hotaru's doing)

**o0----------0o**

Mikan and Natsume sat in silence. Then they heard music playing…

**_Our little conversations had turned in into little sweet sensations_**

_**And they're only getting sweeter every time**_

"What's that song?" Mikan asked.

"How should I know? Maybe it's coming from the party", Natsume replied.

**_Our friendly get-togethers had turned into visions of forever_**

_**If I just believe this foolish heart of mine**_

They sat in silence again.

_**I can't pretend that I'm just a friend**_

_**'Cause I'm thinkin' maybe we were meant to be**_

"She's here now Natsume… speak up!" Natsume thought. He clenched his fist.

"It isn't as easy as I thought it would be", he thought once more.

_**I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you**_

_**And I don't, I don't know what to do**_

_**I'm afraid you'll turn away**_

_**But I'll say it anyway**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I'm fallin' for you**_

"How should I start?" he glanced at Mikan.

"Man! This is awkward… come on speak up Mikan! It's just Natsume after all", she thought.

"Just Natsume?" she blurted out loud. She saw him looking at her. She blushed.

_**Whenever were together, I'm wishin' that goodbyes would turn to never**_

_**'Cause with you is where I always wanna be**_

"Natsume… why are you looking at me like that?" she asked nervously.

"I… I don't know", he looked away.

**o0----------0o**

_The others groaned._

"_Get it on already!" Tsubasa said._

_He received a punch from Misaki and a shot from Hotaru's baka gun._

**o0----------0o**

_**Whenever right beside you, all I really wanna do is hold you**_

_**No one else but you has meant this much to me**_

"Mikan… I want you to tell me directly and honestly… why did you turn into this 'Mitsukai' guy?"

Mikan gulped. She wasn't expecting this question from him. She knew he'd asked but… she didn't expect it would be now.

**_I can't pretend that I'm just a friend_**

_**'Cause I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be**_

"I… I wanted to change you…" her voice trailed away. Mikan suddenly faced him.

"But I'm sorry Natsume! I just realized that… you're you for who you are. And that's reality… I can't just change it…" she said.

**_I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you_**

_**And I don't, I don't know what to do**_

Natsume chuckled a bit. "Well… that's that then… But… you're making it seem as if it was my fault", he said grinning.

**o0----------0o**

"_Natsume! Why did you have to say that!" Ruka said under his breath._

_Hotaru then suddenly took hold of his hand._

"_This is it", she said. She gripped it tight._

_Ruka blushed._

**o0----------0o**

Mikan was about to say something till Natsume placed a finger on her lips.

_**I'm afraid you'll turn away**_

_**But I'll say it anyway**_

"Listen to me. And listen to me very carefully. **I've never done and felt anything right… till I fell in love with you", **He looked at her directly in the eye.

Mikan gasp. The others gasped with her.

_**I'm fallin', fallin' for you**_

"Natsume…" Mikan felt tears in her eyes.

"I love you too", Mikan came closer to embrace him.

But then…

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly.

Mikan and the others were surprised.

**What was_ Natsume _doing?**

**Well that was the confession! I wanted to make it very 'Kilig'- I mean romantic. As for the cliffhanger- I'm sorry! But then again this is to remind you that this is HALF A CHAPTER. So what do you think of it? In my opinion, I was really HAPPY with the way Natsume confessed! Well that's my opinion anyway- so let me hear yours! Please review! But don't flame me for the cliffhanger! I promise to update VERY, VERY. VERY SOON!**

**If you're curious, the song I used is Fallin' By Janno Gibbs. I really love that song! I dedicate that song to NxM! If you want to see the whole lyrics and hear the song, there's a link provided in my profile.**

**Again, I'll be waiting for your reviews! NO FLAMES! Thanks in advance!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Here's what to expect in the last part of the last chapter in 'A Different Point of View':**

**-Find out who/what CB is.**

**-Find out why Natsume didn't want Mikan to hug him.**

**-See if Hotaru and the others' plan worked**

**-See if Hotaru and Ruka developed 'feelings' for each other.**

**-The Happy Ending:-)**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	13. The Afterparty Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST TIME (IN THIS FIC), I DONOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. (Thank God I'm through with that!)**

**Hello! Welcome to the last part of the last chapter in 'A Different Point of View'! I received similar reactions from you about the whole 'Natsume-stopped-Mikan-from-hugging-him' incident. But don't kill or torture our Bishonen! And also not me! Well anywayz, I won't keep you waiting! Congratulations again to Tine-miyu for giving MY meaning of CB! I won't say no more! Enjoy the fic!**

**To Tine-miyu: I tried sending to you (through e-mail) the final chapter but it keeps bouncing back! I'm sorry! To make up for it- I DEDICATE THIS LAST PART FOR YOU!**

**Don't get jealous reviewers! I dedicate this also for you guys! This story wouldn't be the same w/o your continuous support! **

**CHAPTER 11 (PART 2): THE AFTERPARTY**

"_What are you doing?" he asked coldly._

_Mikan and the others were surprised._

_What was Natsume doing?_

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

Mikan stared at him confused. "Wha-what did you say Natsume?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

The others just watched them. Too dumbstruck by what happened to even react.

"Get away from me Polka dots. I said I love you, but I didn't mean I love you _that _way. Sheesh", he replied coldly.

"You're like my little sister, Mikan",

The other were about to scream at the top of their lungs (I'm sure you are too) till Hotaru put masking tapes on their mouth. "Don't blow our cover", she hissed at them.

Mikan stared at him. She felt like a complete idiot. Was she THAT dense not to notice his _real _feelings? Was she really that stupid?

She suddenly felt like crying. She was hurt by the one she loved the most. Mikan looked at the ground.

Natsume, however, looked unaffected. **"Come on little sis. Let's go somewhere else",** he pulled her away. Mikan just let herself be dragged away.

The others stared at them. They couldn't react, speak or even blink. Was all that Natsume said true?

Hotaru still looked as emotionless as ever. "I'll leave you guys", she said. Nobody even tried to stop her.

Koko was the first to recover after Hotaru. He took of the masking tape revealing a grin. "So that's the Black Cat huh?" he said to himself.

The others were still gaping. (Poor them!)

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**-Under the Sakura Tree-**

Mikan and Natsume sat in silence. They heard the voices of the people in the party. All of them seemed to be having fun. Normally, our brunet would be one of those persons in the crowd, enjoying the night away. But she's too shocked and hurt by what just happened.

"This is okay… right? He does love me back but… not the way-" her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the person sitting beside her, stretching and yawning.

"Finally", he said. "Some privacy", He looked at Mikan and gave her a mischievous smile. Mikan was confused.

Upon seeing the look on her face, Natsume went closer to her and placed his arm over her shoulders.

Mikan blushed. "What… what is he doing?" she thought.

Mikan felt stiff as a rock, and Natsume noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Then Mikan realized something. He must be just playing with her! And she fell for it!

Mikan had her bangs covering her eyes. Natsume suddenly heard a sob.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly leaning closer to her.

Mikan brushed his hand off and looked at him directly in the eye. "You are!" her eyes were filled with tears of anger and pain.

Natsume was surprised. "You tricked me!" she continued. "You're just playing with my feelings as usual! Fine Natsume fine! You proved your point! I am an idiot who's crazy over her best friend and grandfather! I am a stupid little girl who couldn't do anything right! So are you happy now huh? I'm such a big fat stupid idiot-"

"Whom I am crazy about", he said.

In a blink of an eye, Natsume bent closer and kissed Mikan on the lips. Her eyes widened. He embraced her and pulled her closer to him. Mikan's heart melted like the first time they kissed. But this time, Mikan felt all the feelings he was trying to suppress in their first kiss. She found herself completely giving into the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, Natsume broke the kiss but kept the embrace.

"I would never play with your feelings", he said. "Never ever. It's because I don't want you to get hurt, especially by me. I'm sorry Mikan",

A tear fell down on her cheek. Mikan's mind spun.

"Should I believe him? Maybe he just did that out of pity for me… But he sounded so sincere… like the time he 'confessed'… Wait! Why am I thinking like this?!? I shouldn't be having doubts… I love you Natsume… and that's all that I need to know", Mikan thought.

She embraced Natsume tighter. "I believe you Natsume… but tell me, why did you say those words?" she asked looking at him.

Natsume grinned. "Simple. To get rid of Imai and the others", **(Now do you get Natsume's plan? Actually, Ate Erinn- I mean winglessfairy25 figured that out- well maybe she did!)**

Mikan looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't want myself to confess my feelings in front of my friends. Especially if one is a blackmailer", he said.

Mikan frowned at him. "You should've told me. Now look at me, I made a fool out of myself", she pouted.

"You're already a fool", he teased.

"Baka Natsume!" she shouted at him.

Natsume chuckled. "Just kidding. So how was it?"

Mikan looked confused (yet again). "How was what?"

Natsume suddenly gave a peck in her lips. "How was your first kiss?"

Mikan suddenly turned scarlet and looked away.

"That's an awkward question", she said.

Natsume chuckled again.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

**-Back at the Afterparty-**

Ruka sat on the table alone, except for his rabbit of course. He was still too shocked. Then suddenly, someone sat beside him, bringing along a tray full of crabs.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" he asked in outrage.

"Simple", the raven haired girl answered. "I just do."

Ruka sighed.

"No need to be upset Nogi. Our efforts weren't wasted."

Ruka looked up at her. "How could she say that? Wait! Did Hotaru just try to comfort me?" he thought.

"You know what, your best friend Hyuuga, he's really a genius as they say", Hotaru continued.

"Did Hotaru just compliment NATSUME?" he thought once again.

"But he should know", she swallowed the one she was chewing. "Nobody can trick Hotaru Imai."

"It was nice working with you… Ruka", with that, she stood up to leave.

"That's right… tomorrow, everything will be back to normal… that means… no more scheming and stuff. It's funny. I never expected to feel kind of disappointed after this…" he thought.

He stared at Hotaru. "So no more Hotaru?" he thought once more.

Suddenly, Ruka felt a sudden blast of confidence.

"Wait!"

Hotaru glanced at him.

"Ho-Hotaru…. Would you like to dance?" he asked trying desperately to look at her straight in the eye.

At first, Hotaru was shocked but hid it well. Then she smiled. "Sure."

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

"Natsume, if you loved me before, then why did you say those words to me?" Mikan asked.

"What words?"

"You know… when I asked you when you will start treating me like a regular person", she stated. "And then you said never."

"What's wrong about that?"

"Well… by what you said… that's the reason why I became Mitsukai",

Natsume chuckled. (He does that often now. Sorry for making him OOC!)

"I'll **never **treat you like a regular person", he said.

Mikan frowned. "Why?"

" 'Cause you're no regular person, are you", he said. Mikan smiled.

"Oh Natsume, I just remembered. Who is this C.B. you liked?" she asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions today", he said.

"Just answer me please!"

"Well duh. It's you", he said plainly.

"But how is C.B. related to me?"

Natsume paused for a while. "Well… the B stands for Baka… and the C… for **Crazy", **he said.

A nerve popped out. Natsume looked at her.

"What? You don't like it? Well, it could always stand for Childish Baka, Corny Baka, Clumsy Baka…", with every meaning he gave, a nerve popped out.

"Or if you like, it could mean Cute Baka, Caring Baka, Childlike Baka, Confusing Baka-",

"Natsume, why does the B always have to be Baka!" Mikan pouted.

"Fine… Cherry Blossoms then… Sakura. Mikan Sakura",

Mikan blushed by the way he said her name. Natsume noticed this.

"Just plain Cobalt Blue", he said. Mikan stared at him. "What are you-" Then she saw what he was staring at. Cobalt Blue- the color of her panty!

"You pervert!"

Natsume chuckled and stood up. "It could also mean Cute Butt", he stuck his tongue at her. Mikan chased him, planning to strangle him to death.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

Meanwhile, above the Sakura tree, unknown to our couple, someone was watching them very closely, or **taping** them.

"I got you Hyuuga. You thought you can escape me", Hotaru said to herself holding her video camera. Beside her sat Koko, sweat dropping.

"You're not planning on selling that, are you?" he asked.

Hotaru paused for a moment. "No."

"Really?"

Hotaru took out her baka gun. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"No-nothing Hotaru!"

They looked at the couple again.

"I'll give this as a gift to them", she said. "But that doesn't mean I can't sell the screenshots", she added, her eyes shaped like dollar signs.

Koko sweat dropped.

**+++0--------------------------------0+++**

The days were back to normal in Alice Academy. Except now, Mikan and Natsume rarely argue- just teasing each other. Hotaru seldom blackmailed Ruka- 'cause she's too busy editing the video of Natsume and Mikan she captured. Ruka- he's become more confident now. He and Hotaru usually hang out- he says it's because he doesn't‎ want to interfere with his best friend's relationship… but we all know his **other** intention. While Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa and Misaki are still clueless on how Natsume and Mikan ended up together- they're still there, ready to lend a hand to their friends… **and provide service for Hotaru. **Speaking of service, Koko has a daily assignment- to keep a journal of what's happening to Mikan and Natsume- working under Hotaru Imai as usual. Everybody seemed to be in Hotaru's control- even Mr. Narumi. All except maybe some- the NatsumeRuka fan club led by Sumire. But they're to busy plotting Mikan's death to be noticed. What about Mitsukai now? Mikan has kept all **his **belongings in a box- sentimental value. Mitsukai was an angel after all. He served as a bridge between everyone to become closer. **He taught every one to look at things at a different point of view.**

**-Never END-**

**It's done! Well, was the ending okay? Now you know why Natsume did that- to get some PRIVACY. _So maybe now, you should learn to look at different points of view. _I just wanted to add a twist in the story- to try and make it exciting! My meaning of CB is CRAZY BAKA- I think if you sum up all your guesses with 'BAKA', you'll end up w/ crazy- do you get what I mean? THANK you very much to all of you who took time to read and review 'A Different Point of View'! I hope I didn't spoil your expectations about this fic! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! God Bless!**

**-Blasting off!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


End file.
